Trouble Class, Trouble Love
by Akemi Miharu
Summary: Sakura baru saja satu bulan menjalani tahun keduanya di salah satu SMA di Suna. Namun seminggu lalu sang ayah memaksanya pindah ke Konoha. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di Konoha High School. Sakura masuk di kelas Sains Two, kelas yang menurut Ino -temen sekelasnya- adalah Trouble class. Apa yang akan dialaminya dikelas itu? / Romance,Friendship / SasuSaku / Warning Inside/ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Trouble Class, Trouble Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OCC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

"Sial aku terlambat," umpat seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dengan langkah kilat gadis itu memasuki sebuah ruang bertuliskan _'administration room'_.

Diruangan itu nampak seorang wanita memegang beberapa dokumen, terlihat kaget melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangnya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Anoo~ saya Haruno Sakura, saya pindahan dari Suna. Saya baru masuk hari ini," kata Sakura masih dengan nafas yang berat dan terpotong-potong akibat paru-parunya yang mulai kekurangan oksigen setelah berlari.

"Ohh jadi kamu murid pindahan yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama. Saya Shizune, sekertaris sekaligus bagian administrasi. Baiklah, kamu duduk saja dulu, saya akan panggilkan wali kelasmu,"

"Hai, arigatou gonzaimasu," Shizune hanya tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Sakura di ruangannya.

"Hah, gara-gara tou-san pindah kerja, aku juga harus pindah. Untung ini masih awal semester satu, jadi aku tidak akan tertinggal banyak," helaan nafas lega terdengar pelan. Sakura memandang keluar jendela, mengamati beberapa siswa yang akan mulai pelajaran olahraga.

Seminggu lalu, sang ayah memberitahunya bahwa mereka sekeluarga akan pindah ke Konoha. Padahal ia baru saja menjalani tahun keduanya selama satu bulan. Sakura sempat menolak, namun apa daya sang ayah memaksanya bahkan mengancamnya. Dan akhirnya disinilah ia, menjadi seorang murid di Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah elite di Konoha.

"Sepertinya sekolah disini tidak terlalu buruk," gumam Sakura. Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Shizune telah kembali bersama seorang guru.

"Ehem, Haruno-san. Ini wali kelasmu, beliau akan mengantarkanmu kekelas." kata Shizune mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tertegun melihat wali kelasnya. Wajah memakai topeng, rambut berwarna putih keperakan, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku berwarna hijau yang ia yakin itu bukan buku pelajaran. 'Guru macam apa ini,' batin Sakura.

"Baik Haruno-san, ikut saya," kata sang guru sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan Shizune. Sakura buru-buru mengejar gurunya yang kini telah hilang dibalik pintu, setelah membungkukkan sedikit badannya kepada Shizune.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik anak-anak, bisakah kalian diam." peringatan ketiga sudah meluncur dengan jelas dari guru abu-abu itu, namun kelihatannya peringatan sang guru tidak diindahkan oleh murid-muridnya. Semua masih sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sendiri-sendiri. Sang guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'Sepertinya terpaksa aku harus menggunakan taktik terakhir,' batin sang guru.

"Jika kalian tenang dan mendengarkanku, aku akan membebaskan pelajaranku untuk seminggu kedepan," kata-kata sang guru membuat semua anak diam. Mereka mulai fokus mendengarakan dan duduk manis ditempatnya masing-masing. 'Hah, ternyata ini memang jalan yang paling ampuh membuat mereka diam,' batin sang guru.

"Baiklah, hari ini kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Dan sepertinya akan menggenapkan jumlah murid perempuan dikelas ini. Haruno-san, silahkan masuk,"

Dengan langkah sedikit gugup Sakura memasuki kelas yang terletak dibagian paling belakang sekolah itu. Iris emeraldnya sedikit melebar melihat jumlah anak yang ada di dalam kelas, namun ia segera menutupinya dan memasang wajah biasa. Namun mau tak mau Sakura tertarik untuk menghitung jumlah murid yang ada disana. Di kelas itu hanya ada tiga murid perempuan, sedangkan jumlah murid laki-laki lebih banyak, jika dihitung mungkin jumlah siswanya hanya duabelas anak termasuk dirinya. 'Kanapa kelas ini sedikit sekali jumlah siswanya,' batin Sakura.

"_Watashi no namae_ Haruno Sakura. _Go aisatsu to tasuketekudasai_" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan sedikit badan tanda perkenalan.

"Baiklah Haruno-san, karena hanya ada satu bangku yang tersisa terpaksa kau harus duduk di pojok belakang, dibelakang Aburame. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" sejenak Sakura mengamati deret tampat duduknya, tiga murid didepannya semuanya adalah laki-laki. Murid yang duduk didepan mempunyai rambut yang aneh, mirip dengan nanas dan sedari tadi hanya menopangkan dagunya serta sesekali menguap.

Bangku dibelakangnya berisikan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan iris berwarna indigo. Sedangkan bangku setelahnya diisi seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata hitam. Terlihat cool? Tentu tidak. Aneh? Mungkin ia.

"Baiklah, ehh..." Sakura nampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Dia belum tahu nama wali kelasnya itu.

"Hehe, aku lupa mengenalkan diri ya. Aku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas ini. Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk Haruno-san. Kita akan mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini,"

"Hai sensei, bukannya katamu kita akan dibebaskan pelajaran sensei selama seminggu kedepan? Lalu kenapa ada pelajaran sekarang?" protes seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Hai, benarkah? Aku sudah lupa, segera keluarkan buku kalian," kata-kata Kakashi membuat seisi kelas ribut kembali. Protes menggema dipenjuru kelas.

"Tch, merepotkan," kata pemuda berambut nanas tadi, kemudian menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang kini telah terlipat diatas meja. Tidur. Kakashi-sensai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak didiknya dan menggelengkan kapala pelan.

"Tidak ada protes atau aku akan mengadakan kuis setelah pelajaran selama seminggu penuh," lagi-lagi kata-kata Kakashi berhasil membuat seisi kelas tenang, walaupun guru penggemar buku Icha Icha itu kini mendapat tatapan membunuh dari semua siswanya.

Sakura hanya bisa tertegun ditempat duduknya. 'Bukankah ini sekolah elite, tapi kenapa murid dan gurunya seperti ini,' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Haruno-san. Aku Yamanaka Ino, senang bertemu denganmu. Selamat datang di Sains Two," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal Haruno-san," kini seorang gadis lain membungkuk dihadapan Sakura, tanda memperkenalkan diri. Rambutnya berwarna lavender dengan iris mata berwarna indigo pucat. 'Sepertinya anak ini mirip dengan seseorang,' batin Sakura.

"Kalo aku, panggil saja Tenten. Tak perlu pakai marga karena kau adalah keluarga Sains Two sekarang, bagaimana kalau kami memanggilmu dengan namamu saja,"

"Eh baiklah,"

"Wah akhirnya kelas kita genap duabelas orang, perempuannya pun juga genap jadi empat orang. Terima kasih Sakura," kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ehh.." Sakura sedikit kaget mendapat pelukan dari Ino. Tidak ia sangka teman-teman barunya akan sebaik ini padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke Sky Cafe? Sekalian merayakan masuknya Sakura ke kelas kita." usul Ino yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Hinata dan Tenten.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah. Kau naik apa Sakura?"

"Aku naik bis Ino," Sebenarnya Sakura mempunyai mobil sendiri, namun ia lebih nyaman memakai alat transportasi umum. Baginya lebih menyehatkan.

"Wah kita bisa pulang sama-sama, aku juga naik bis. Kau tinggal dimana Sakura?"

"Didaerah Konoha Gold Regancy,"

"Benarkah? Berarti kita satu kompleks, kamu blok berapa Sakura? Hinata di blok C, Tenten di blok F, sedangkan aku di blok A." kata Ino semangat.

"Aku di blok B, bagaimana jika kalian mampir ke rumah setelah dari cafe? Aku juga ingin mengobrol lebih jauh,"

"Baiklah, itu bisa diatur," kata Ino mewakili kedua temannya yang lain.

"Em, Ino bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" raut wajah Sakura kini berubah serius. Sejak masuk tadi banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang kelasnya ini. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Memang mau tanya apa Sakura?"

"Kenapa kelas ini hanya ada duabelas anak? Soalnya ketika lewat kelas lain, aku lihat jumlah siswanya sekitar tigapuluhan. Kenapa kelas kita berada dipojok sekolah?"

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tak menyangka bahwa murid baru ini akan segera sadar dan bertanya seperti itu pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya kelas kita ini..."

Braakk...

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras membuat keempat gadis itu kaget dan otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri disana dengan nafa yang sedikit berat.

"Naruto, bisakah kau pelan sedikit?" omel Ino pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja berulah. Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen gomen," kata Naruto sambil melangkah masuk kelas, diikuti murid-murid cowok di kelas itu.

Sakura mengamati teman-taman lelakinya satu persatu. Mereka sangat unik dengan gaya dan kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Terutama pemuda yang bernama Naruto. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Namun ketika iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris onyx, Sakura merasakan rasa yang berbeda. Si pemuda hanya memandang Sakura sekejap kemudian melangkah masuk dan duduk dibangku dekat Naruto. Sakura melihat si pemuda berambut dark blue itu mulai menggunakan headphone yang sebelumnya menggantung dilehernya.

"Semoga kau betah disini Sakura" Sakura menautkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino barusan.

'Apa maksudnya betah disini?' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, wah sudah pulang Sakura-chan. Loh, ternyata ada temannya Sakura. Ayo silahkan masuk. Sakura ajak mereka ke kamarmu, kaa-san akan menyiapkan cemilan."

"Arigatou, baa-san" jawab ketiga gadis itu serempak.

"Ayo, kamarku ada diatas,"

Ketiga gadis hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengekor di belakang Sakura.

"Wah kamarmu luas Sakura, nyaman lagi" seru Ino ketika mereka memasuki kamar Sakura yang didominasi warna soft pink dan putih.

"Buat diri kalian nyaman ya, ini baa-san bawakan jus dan cake. Kalau begitu baa-san tinggal dulu ya. Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Ibu Sakura sambil meletakkan napan berisi beberapa gelas jus dan beberapa potong stroberi shortcake kemudian meninggalkan keempat gadis itu didalam kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, memang kau baru pindah dari mana?"

"Dari Suna, Otou-san sedang mengurus perusahaan kakek di sini. Sebenarnya terpaksa juga aku ikut pindah. Apalagi aku sudah tingkat dua, terlalu nanggung. Yah walaupun masih awal semester," Ino, Hinata dan Tenten hanya manggut manggut saja.

"Etto~ aku ingin tanya pertanyaan yang tadi. Yang belum terjawab karena... Ehh siapa nama pemuda tadi?"

"Ohh, dia Namikaze Naruto. Salah satu pembuat onar dikelas, eh sebenarnya disekolah," Hinata langsung melirik kesal kearah Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengerling jahil pada Hinata.

"Souka.." kata Sakura polos tanya mengerti godaan kecil yang Ino tujukan pada gadis lavender disampingnya.

"Nee~ Kau tadi tanya apa Sakura?"

"Kenapa jumlah murid dikelas kita sedikit sekali?"

Ino tersenyum tipis sebelum menaggapai pertanyaan Sakura. "Kenapa? Karena kelas kita kelas istimewa Sakura."

Alis Sakura kini bertaut. "Istimewa?"

"Ya, kelas kita adalah kumpulan anak-anak spesial. Para guru biasanya menyebut kelas kita Trouble Class. Walaupun anak IPA, sifat anak-anak dikelas kita lebih mirip anak IPS, bahkan terkadang lebih parah. Murid lelaki kelas kita biasa disebut pembuat onar, tapi mereka juga mempunyai kelebihan dibidangnya masing-masing."

"Lalu kenapa aku dimasukkan ke kelas kalian?" Sakura tak habis pikir, menurutnya dia adalah murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan kurang dalam bidang olahraga. Bagaimana bisa ia dimasukkan ke kelas itu?

"Entahlah kami bertiga juga tidak pernah tahu kenapa bisa masuk kelas itu," kata Tenten sambil menggigit cake bagiannya.

"Ohh ya Sakura, kau sudah kenal murid laki-laki dikelas kita?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Hah, sebenarnya gampang menghafal murid kelas kita karena jumlahnya sedikit. Ambilkan aku kertas dan bolpoint akan aku kenalkan mereka secara singkat." Sakura segera melangakah ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan Ino.

Ino segera mengambil kertas dan mulai menggambar denah kelas mereka yang terdapat bangku dengan urutan 3 bangku kesamping dan 4 bangku kebelakang. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil mengingat-ingat wajah teman-teman sekelasnya tadi. Sesekali mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semua penghuni laki-laki kelas XI IPA 2 sudah menghilang dari kelas meninggalkan keempat murid perempuan disana. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sudah bersiap untuk keluar. Sementara itu Sakura masih menyalin catatan dari Kurenai-sensei dengan tekun. Saking fokusnya tak menyadari Ino telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Sakura, berhentilah mencatat dan ayo kita ke kantin," dengan paksa Ino menarik bolpoint dari gengaman Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sebentar lagi Ino, ini sudah mau selesai." kata Sakura sambil berusaha meraih bolpointnya dari tangan Ino. Tapi Ino berhasil menghindar.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, kau bisa meminjam catatanku nanti," usul Hinata dengan senyum ramah.

"Benar, Sakura kau bisa meminjam catatan Hinata. Dan sekarang kita ke kantin, aku sudah mulai lapar," ucap Tenten sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau mirip dengan Chouji kalau seperti itu Tenten," ujar Ino yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Tenten.

"HINATA-CHAN..." teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Membuat gadis lavender itu kaget. Kini ia dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah. Namun tiba-tiba...

Bletaakk...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ittaii~ Kau ini kenapa Neji,"

"Jangan seenaknya peluk Hinata, baka. Atau kau akan mendapat hadiah lebih dari itu," ucap Neji sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dihadapan Naruto.

"Sudah Neji-nii, Naruto-kun tidak sengaja," Hinata berusaha memberi penjelasan pada kakak sepupunya itu. 'Oh ternyata mereka saudara, pantas saja mereka mirip,' batin Sakura sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Ck, seharusnya aku tidak memberimu izin berpacaran dengannya," guman Neji pelan.

'Oh jadi pemuda ini pacarnya Hinata, sangat bertolak belakang,' batin Sakura lagi sambil memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

Sementara Naruto yang merasa kepalanya mulai benjol hanya bisa memasang senyun tiga jarinya. "Terima saja Neji, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Cinta tidak bisa dibohongi, benarkan Hinata-chan?"

"Ha-hai Naruto-kun," wajah Hinata kini tampak memerah, membuat Naruto memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan gemas.

"Aih~ kau cantik jika sedang malu Hinata-chan. Kawaii~" Naruto lagi-lagi memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Dan...

Bletaakk...

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat jitakan keras dari Neji. Membuat semua yang ada disana sedikit meringis memdengar suara yang dihasilkan dari pukulan Neji.

"Pantas saja kau bodoh, Dobe. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang sering memukul kepalamu," Naruto menatap garang pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibelakangnya.

"Cih, diam kau Teme,"

"Bukannya tadi kalian sudah keluar, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Tenten.

"Sebenarnya kami tadi ke kantin, tapi ternyata semua penuh. Akhirnya hanya beli ini," Naruto menunjukkan kantong belanjanya yang berisi 7 potong sandwich dan 3 botol air mineral. "Yah aku kira tidak ada salahnya juga makan di kelas. Kerena aku tidak melihat kalian dikantin jadi aku pikir kalian belum kesana, yah jadinya aku membeli untuk kalian juga. Sekalian merayakan bergabungnya Sakura dikelas kita," imbuh Naruto.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten hanya menganguk dan ber-oh ria. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di belakang kelas yang memang menyisakan ruang cukup luas. Naruto segera membuka kantong belanjanya dan mengisyaratkan semua untuk mengambil satu.

"Arigatou Namikaze-san," ucap Sakura yang kebetulan mengambil paling akhir.

"Douitas. Araa~ jangan panggil marga Sakura, cukup panggil Naruto saja. Bukankah kita keluarga?" kata Naruto diselingin cengiran khasnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Teme, kau ingat pesananku kemarin?" Naruto menepuk pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme hanya menatap sahabat pirangnya itu datar.

"Hn"

"Memang kau pesan apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap kekasih pirangnya itu dengan heran.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu Hinata-chan," sebelah tangan Naruto mengacak pelan rambut indigo Hinata.

Dengan santai Sasuke Uchiha -pemuda berambut raven tadi- berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi tersender di dekat kursinya.

'Sebuah gitar?' batin Sakura. Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"Kemarin aku dan Sasuke mencoba mengcover lagu All Of Me, sekarang bisakah kalian mendengarkan dan beri kami masukan," kata Naruto penuh semangat. Sedang Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil sibuk menyetel senar gitarnya. Setelah dirasa pas, Sasuke menatap Naruto mengisyaratkan dirinya sudah siap. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Yosh~ dengarkan minna.. Bagi yang jomblo jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada Teme... Hahaha," Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil tetap mamasang wajah dinginnya.

Tak berapa lama dentingan gitar pun mulai berbunyi. Sasuke mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan gaya akustik. Suara Sasuke terdengar merdu ketika menyanyikan bagian awal lagu John Lagend itu. Semua yang berada disana terpukau, tak terkecuali Sakura.

Pada bagian reff Naruto mulai masuk menyanyikan bagiannya. Terasa sangat pas didengar. Alunan gitar terus mengalun hingga akhir lagu.

"Wow itu sangat menakjubkan, aku baru tahu kalau pacarmu ini punya suara yang bagus Hinata," wajah Hinata kini berubah semerah tomat mendengar sindiran Ino, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Ano~ Naruto boleh aku berkomentar?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Nee~ tentu Sakura, memang ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja bagian reff terakhir suaramu sedikit goyang, kau terlalu memaksakan mengambil nada tinggi. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, pita suaramu bisa rusak lama-lama,"

"Kau tahu soal olah vocal Sakura?" tanpa sadar Ino memegang tangan Sakura, tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bisa merasakan saja jika ada nada yang kurang pas," jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau begitu kau menyanyilah, aku akan mengiringi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar Naruto memegang dahi pemuda dark blue itu. Memastikan suhu tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak panas," Sakuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Tidak, lupakan," kata Naruto ambigu.

"Menyanyilah Sakura, biar Sasuke mengiringmu," desak Tenten diikuti anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menyanyi lagu apa?"

"Nyanyi saja lagu tadi, gampang kan," ujar Ino santai.

"Etto~ baiklah,"

"Siap?" Sasuke memandang gadis merah muda dihadapannya. Iris onyxnya bertemu dengan iris emerald Sakura. Untuk sejenak pemuda Uchiha itu tertegun. 'Mata yang indah,' batin Sasuke.

Sakura menangguk dengan canggung. Menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan ragu. Kini Sasuke kembali memetik senar gitarnya, kembali dengan gaya akustik yang tadi ia mainkan ketika bernyanyi bersama Naruto. Sakura mulai menyanyikan lagu yang terkenal itu. Iris emeraldnya tak henti menatap iris onyx Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seakan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Suara Sakura seperti menghipnotis Sasuke untuk terus menatap gadis musim semi itu.

'Sial, kenapa hatiku berdebar,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Sakura pindah ke Konoha. Dengan cepat ia bersahabat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama murid wanita. Yah maklum saja hanya ada empat kaum hawa dikelasnya. Selama bersekolah disana, Sakura merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Hari-harinya dilalui dengan hal yang menyenangkan.

Dikelas kadang ia bertengkar dengan Naruto karena sifat pemuda itu yang sedikit urakan dan seenaknya. Terkadang ia juga kesal dengan sikap ketua kelasnya, Nara Shikamaru. Ya, pemuda berambut nanas itu memang terkenal genius. Tapi bukan berarti dia boleh tidur selama pelajaran berlangsungkan?

Sejak berduet dengan Sasuke dihari keduanya bersekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang memutuskan, dan dengan seenak hatinya meminta –lebih tepatnya memaksa- Sakura untuk berlatih dengannya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian 'pemaksaan' itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Jarang sekali –atau bahkan tidak pernah- sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin itu mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain, apalagi jika orang itu berstatus wanita.

Ketika disinggung kenapa Sasuke mau berduet dengan Sakura, alasannya selalu sama.

"Karena dia lebih baik dalam olah vocal daripada kau, Dobe," setiap itu pula perempatan selalu muncul di dahi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu angin bertiup pelan. Beberapa anak tampak bermain riang di sebuah taman. Tak jauh dari sana sepasang pemuda pemudi duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Si pemuda memegang sebuah gitar berwarna dark blue dengan aksen putih disekelilingnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mengajakku latihan disini?" Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar protes dari Sakura. Tangannya sibuk menyetel gitarnya dengan serius.

Sakura yang merasa tidak dihiraukan hanya bisa pasrah. Pandangannya kini beralih pada segerombol anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Diam-diam Sasuke memandang Sakura, heran karena gadis itu tidak secerewet tadi. Namun iris Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Entah karema efek cahaya atau matanya yang sedang error, Sasuke merasa gadis dihadapannya ini berbeda dari para gadis yang selama ini mengejar-ejarnya. Ya tentu saja berbeda karena Sakura tidak melakukan itu, tidak pula berteriak histeris seperti murid di sekolahnya yang lain.

Tapi bukan itu. Gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang terpatri manis diwajahnya. Angin kembali berhembus pelan, Sasuke kini dapat menghirup aroma cherry dari gadis disebelahnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi mereka?"

"Cih, lebih baik aku memandangi mereka daripada mati beku karena sifatmu yang dingin itu,"dengan kesal Sakuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya, membuat Sakura sedikit mengaduh.

"Berhentilah bicara dan kita latihan," perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin khasnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Denting gitar kembali berbunyi. Kali ini tidak dengan gaya akustik. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu Maps dengan duet. Entah takdir atau memang kebetulan, suara mereka terdengar sangat menyatu. Seperti sudah disetel untuk saling melengkapi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memandang sinis kearah mereka.

"Awas kau gadis gulali, jika kau mendekati Sasuke, sama saja kau menyatakan perang denganku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N :**

**OHAYOU MINNA~ Akemi balik lagi hehehe...**

**Ini ff multichap pertama Akemi. Kalau boleh curhat, FF MULTICHAP ITU SUSAH *teriakpaketoa #digampar readers. Yah tadi Akemi akan berusaha sebaik mungkin biar gak mengecewakan hehehe**

**Hayo hayo, bagaimana cerita diatas? Gaje kah? Abal kah? Alur terlalu cepat? atau ada pertanyaan? tolong kasih Akemi masukan, biar Akemi tau mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. **

**Yosh~ mind to review? Tuh kotak dibawah sudah nunggu untuk di klik...**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya... Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Berhentilah bicara dan kita latihan," perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin khasnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Denting gitar kembali berbunyi. Kali ini tidak dengan gaya akustik. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu Maps dengan duet. Entah takdir atau memang kebetulan, suara mereka terdengar sangat menyatu. Seperti sudah disetel untuk saling melengkapi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memandang sinis kearah mereka.

"Awas kau gadis gulali, jika kau mendekati Sasuke, sama saja kau menyatakan perang denganku,"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Trouble Class, Trouble Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OCC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraa…." Ino tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah kosong karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Namun Ino meminta Sakura menemaninya piket kelas hari ini. Sehingga disana hanya ada Sakura yang sedang focus membaca sebuah novel. Ino sedikit berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Jangan beteriak Ino," Ino cuek saja mendengar omelan Sakura. Dengan semangat ia menyerahkan sebuah selembaran pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran sambil mengambil selembaran tersebut.

"Formulir untuk mengisi malam puncak bulan bahasa. Kau dan Sasuke bisa berduet, bukannkah kalian sudah sering latihan?" kata Ino tanpa dosa.

"Kau kira Sasuke akan mau? Dan jangan seenaknya memerintah"

"Kau kan bisa membujuknya. Dan aku tidak memerintah, hanya mengusulkan," ujar Ino santai sambil mengambil duduk dikursi Shino. Sakura hanya menatap sahabat pirangnya dengan dingin.

Brraakkk….

Sakura dan Ino menoleh kearah pintu, melihat Tenten tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, sepertinya dia habis berlari jauh.

"Ada apa Tenten?" Sakura beranjak menghampiri Tenten yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hinata… Naruto… Sasuke… dan yang lain… dibelakang sekolah…" ucap Tenten terbata, nafasnya masih belum mau bekerja sama untuk menjelaskan keadaan. Sakura terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Tenten. Namun tidak dengan Ino. Matanya sedikit terbelalak mendengar informasi tersebut. Ia mempunyai firasat yang buruk, sangat buruk.

"Tch, jangan bilang mereka membuat ulah. Sakura, Tenten kita ke belakang sekolah," ujar Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Tenten. Tak berapa lama Tenten menyusul Ino. Sakura yang tidak paham apa-apa hanya menurut dan segera berlari menyusul Tenten dan Ino yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan coba-coba berani mengganggu Hinata lagi, atau aku akan menghabisimu," ujar Naruto dengan penuh emosi dan penekanan. Dipukulnya wajah seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan membabi buta. Setelah merasa puas, Naruto meninggalkan pemuda yang kini tidak sadarkan diri itu begitu saja. Menghampiri Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji yang telah berhasil menumbangkan beberapa pemuda lain.

Iris biru langitnya menatap sosok gadis yang terduduk diam dibelakang Neji. Pemuda itu dapat mendengar isakan tangis disana. Menghampirinya dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, semua baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis. Aku ada disini," tangan kekar Naruto membelai lembut rambut lavender Hinata. Perlahan-lahan isakan tangis Hinata mereda.

"Astagaa.. Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" teriak Ino mendapati beberapa murid sekolah sebelah tergeletak ditanah, beberapa diantaranya terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Dipandanginya Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji secara bergantian. Sorot kesal terlihat diiris aquamarine-nya. Pandangannya tak sengaja melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk seseorang.

"Hinata.." dengan bergegas Ino berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang semula memeluk erat Naruto, kini beralih memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain Sakura nampak terkejut melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Dengan sedikit ragu dihampirinya Sasuke dan yang lain, melewati beberapa pamuda yang terdengar merintih kesakitan. Sementara Tenten sudah berada disamping Ino yang sedang menenangkan Hinata.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu," tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Keempat pemuda itu hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Dan kenapa Hinata menangis?" lanjutnya.

"Ceritanya panjang Sakura," Sasuke yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika menatap bungsu Uchiha itu. Pipi kiri Sasuke terlihat lebam, serta ada sedikit darah diujung bibirnya. Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan Sakura menghapus darah segar yang masih tersisa diujung bibir itu.

"Sasuke.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa sesak melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, seperti ia merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia tidak rela pemuda itu terluka.

Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangannya dipucuk kepala Sakura, mengacak pelan rambut merah muda gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, yang malah membuat ia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kita kerumahku, kebetulan orang tuaku sedang berada diluar negeri. Luka kalian harus segera diobati. Jangan sampai pihak sekolah tahu, atau kita akan dapat masalah," ujar Ino sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat baju Hinata sedikit terkoyak. Darah segar mengalir di lengan sebelah kirinya. Semua yang ada disana hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura erat, sedikit menyeret gadis itu untuk segera bergegas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Rumah Ino**

"Ittai~ pelan-pelan Ino," protes Shikamaru saat Ino membersihkan luka dilengan pemuda nanas itu.

"Tch, jika tahu ini sakit kenapa kalian berkelahi, baka. Kau sebagai ketua kelas seharusnya mencegah mereka, bukan malah ikut berkelahi. Bisa gawat jika pihak sekolah tahu," omel Ino sambil terus mengobati lengan Shikamaru, mengabaikan omelan pemuda itu yang sedari tadi meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan salahkan mereka Ino-chan, ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku mendengarkan Naruto-kun agar menunggu dia setelah latihan basket, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Andai saja aku tidak memaksa pulang sendiri, andai saja…" ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir dipipi gadis itu, kemudian kembali memeluk Hinata. Berusaha menjadikan dirinya tumpuan bagi gadis lavender itu.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jika Hinata terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yah memang benar Hinata ceroboh kali ini. Tapi bukan salahnya juga, seharusnya Naruto menunda latihan dan mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu. 'Ash, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki' batin Ino.

Sakura sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Kehidupan SMA-nya saat di Suna begitu damai. Memang ada pertengkaran antar murid disana, tapi tidak sampai terjadi perkelahian. Sehingga ia sedikit shock melihat teman-temannya berkelahi. Namun Sakura sadar, perkelahian kali ini bukan tanpa sebab. Dari cerita Hinata, Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto dan yang lain berkelahi karena berusaha melindungi dirinya yang hendak diperkosa oleh murid

sebelah. Setiap laki-laki pasti akan berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungi wanita yang dicintainya kan?

"Neji, sebaiknya bawa Hinata pulang. Biarkan dia beristirahat," ujar Ino sambil membereskan peralatan P3K-nya. Neji hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Aku ikut," ujar Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Ia ingin memastikan gadisnya sampai dengan selamat. Lagi-lagi Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang. Ino, jangan bilang pada kaa-san, bisa merepotkan kalau beliau tahu," Ino hanya mengangguk, mengerti permintaan Shikamaru. Tak lama Tenten menyusul pulang setelah pamit kepada Ino. Sekarang di rumah Ino masih tersisa Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang Ino," ujar Sakura seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ketika hendak beranjak, sebelah tangannya seperti tertahan. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke tengah memegang tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, rumahku dekat dari sini,"

"Dan rumahku berada persis didepan rumahmu. Jadi diamlah, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu,"

"Loh, memang rumah berwarna biru tua itu rumah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasuke memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Sudah dua bulan gadis itu mengenal Sasuke, tapi nyatanya Sakura tidak tahu bahwa rumahnya tepat dihadapan rumah gadis itu. 'Dasar bodoh,' batin Sasuke kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meniggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Ahh.. Tunggu Sasuke.." Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kini telah menghilang dibalik gerbang rumah Yamanaka.

Ino menepuk dahinya pelan melihat tingkah kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu. "Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru," guman Ino sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu.." nafas Sakura sedikit tersengal ketika mengejar Sasuke. Sedengkan Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sakura.

"Cih, tunggu Sasu- aawwhh,"

Brrruuk..

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara tadi. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatit ketika mendapati Sakura terjatuh. Dengan bergegas, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk sambil memegang lututnya.

"Ck, kenapa kau ceroboh sakali? Biar aku lihat" omel Sasuke sambil memeriksa kaki Sakura.

"Jika bukan karena kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan berlari mengejarmu. Jika aku tidak berlari, aku tidak akan tersandung," gerutu Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura yang kini tengah memasang raut kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan memasang raut seperti itu. Naiklah," ujar Sauke sambil menghadapkan punggungnya pada Sakura.

"Ehh… Etto~ aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tak perlu bantuanmu. Toh rumahku sudah dekat,"

"Naik, atau ku tinggal kau disini," ancam Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan ragu naik kepunggung Sasuke, mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang pemuda itu. Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya kini memanas, jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Sakura mampu menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam hingga tiba dirumah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu kelas terasa sangat mencekam. Kakashi berdiri dengan tenang dihadapan semua muridnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja guru.

"Kalian tahu kesalahan kalian? Terutama kalian, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji," yang disebutkan namanya hanya diam, menatap senseinya dengan tatapan bosan dan dingin. Mereka yakin akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari sensei abu-abunya ini. Tapi lebih baik daripada mendapat omelan dari kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal sadis. Mereka sama-sama bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Aku sudah tahu kelakukan kalian kemarin. Dan aku juga sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuga-san," Naruto terlihat menahan kesal mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya kemarin. Untung saja dia mendengar jeritan minta tolong dari Hinata, jika tidak mungkin hal yang lebih buruk akan menimpa gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi berkelahi bukan hal yang tepat untuk meyelesaikan masalah. Kau juga Shikamaru, seharusnya kau melerai dan menenangkan. Bukan malah ikut-ikutan" lanjut Kakashi. Shikamaru hanya mendecit kesal mendengar ceramah yang sama dengan ceramah Ino kemarin malam.

"Yaa~ tapi kalian berempat tangguh juga bisa mengalahkan delapan orang hanya dengan tangan kosong. Baiklah, kalian akan ku maafkan kali ini, aku juga sudah memberi penjelasan pada Tsunade-sama. Jadi kalian bisa sedikit bernafas sekarang. Oh ya, hari ini pelajaran bebas, gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin," Kakashi kemudian meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang masih terdiam.

Setelah Kakashi menghilang, kelas mulai terlihat lebih santai. Shikamaru menguap, siap untuk tidur. Naruto terlihat mengecek ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Hinata yang hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai memasang headphonenya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terlihat khawatir. Murid yang lain tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Untung saja Tsunade-sama tidak turun tangan," kata Ino sambil duduk di 'base camp' mereka, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Base camp? Dimana? Tentu saja bagian belakang kelas mereka. Sejak perayaan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Naruto dengan sandwichnya, Ino dan yang lain sering berkumpul disana.

"Hah, nyaris saja. Naruto bukankah dulu saat tingkat satu kau juga pernah berurusan dengan anak sebelah?" tanya Tenten yang kini duduk disebelah Ino. Manatap pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya melamun.

"Benarkah? Ahh aku sudah lupa. Lagi pula kenapa Hinata-chan hari ini tidak masuk? Aku rindu padanya," ujar Naruto sambil memasang raut sedih plus khawatir. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan tatapan geli serta prihatin.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Hinata sedang beristirahat sekarang. Mungkin besok atau lusa sudah masuk lagi," Sakura menepuk pelan pundak pemuda pirang itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar nasihat itu. "Ohh ya, daripada kau bersedih, bagaimana jika aku dan Sasuke menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Sasuke, kau bawa gitarkan?"

"Hn," tanpa disuruh Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, mengambil gitar miliknya. Kemudian kembali dan mengambil posisi disebelah Sakura.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar, pelan namun pasti. Setelah memainkan intro, Sasuke menghentikan sebentar petikan gitarnya, membiarkan Sakura menyanyikan bagian awal tanpa iringan gitar. Sasuke kembali memetik gitarnya setelah lirik kedua. Pada bagian reff Sasuke mulai bergabung menanyikan lagu itu. Semua yang ada disana terpukau mendengar kolaborasi mereka, bertepuk tangan ketika alunan music berakhir.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, seharusnya kalian ikut menjadi pengisi acara di malam puncak bulan bahasa," kata Ino tiba-tiba setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Only Hope itu.

"Ino sudahlah," jawab Sakura malas.

"Shikamaru, kau kan ketua kelas. Masa tidak ada edaran tentang pengisi malam puncak bulan bahasa?" desak Ino, masih berusaha menjadikan Sakura dan Sasuke pengisi acara dimalam bulan bahasa. Shikamaru hanya menatap malas teman sejak kecilnya itu. Sedikit mengerti kenapa gadis Yamanaka itu ingin sekali Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi pengisi acara.

"Sepertinya ada, kalau tidak salah setiap kelas memang harus mengirim satu perwakilan untuk mengisi acara. Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kelas kita mengirim Sakura dan Sasuke untuk jadi pengisi acara," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan teman nanasnya itu.

"Eeh… Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya Shikamaru. Kita harus melakukan voting terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu ada teman-teman yang ingin mengisi acara" protes Sakura.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. Kemudian Shikamaru berdiri setelah mendengar protes Sakura tadi. "Minna~ siapa yang setuju Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi perwakilan kelas kita dalam malam puncak bulan bahasa?" teriak Shikamaru.

Tanpa dikomando seluruh anggota kelas mengangkat tangan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Skak mat, 9 lawan 1. Sakura tidak dapat menolak perintah sang ketua. Mau tak mau ia harus mengisi acara pada malam bulan bahasa. Walaupun masih satu bulan lagi, tapi perlu waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Belum lagi harus latihan bersama Sasuke. 'Tunggu, berarti aku akan lebih sering latihan bersama Sasuke?' batin Sakura. Perlahan semburat merah muda mulai menjalar dipipi Sakura.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi," ujar Sakura sambil beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, seenaknya saja menyuruhku dan Sasuke mengisi malam puncak bulan bahasa. Walau aku dan Sasuke sering berlatih, bukan berarti siap kapan saja kan. Aarrhh… Awass kau Shikamaru, dasar kepala nanas menyebalkan," Sakura mengacak asal rambutnya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa frustasi yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dari balik bilik toilet. Gadis itu terlihat mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada disakunya. Dengan cepat jarinya mengetik e-mail entah untuk siapa.

"Wah.. Wah.. ternyata ada anak Sains Two disini," kata si gadis keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah, memakai kaca mata berfreme kecil.

Sakura yang kaget karena mendapati dirinya tidak sendiri disana. 'Berarti dia mendengar semua kata-kataku,' batin Sakura.

Dengan tatapan sinis gadis itu menghampiri Sakura. Tak berapa lama seorang gadis lain masuk kedalam toilet. Gadis berambut merah tadi tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau lama sekali Konan," kata gadis berambut merah itu pada gadis yang baru saja datang.

Gadis yang dipanggil Konan hanya tersenyum. "Gomen, kau tahu sendiri sangat sulit meminta izin keluar dikelas Gay-sensei. Jadi ini gadis yang kau ceritakan Karin,"

Sakura yang merasa manjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap kedua gadis didepannya dengan tatapan heran. Sesaat Sakura ingat kedua gadis itu, mereka adalah murid Sains One. Kelas yang terkenal sangat elite karena berisi anak-anak pejabat dan pengusaha besar. Ia juga ingat bahwa Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa murid-murid Sains One adalah serigala berbulu domba. Dari luar mereka memang terlihat baik, tapi bagian dalam mereka sangat licik.

"Ya Konan, dan aku baru tahu bahwa dia dan Sasuke akan berduet mengisi malam puncak bulan acara satu bulan lagi. Cih berani sekali dia mendekati Sasuke, sampai-sampai merayu Sasuke agar mau berduet dengannya," Karin berusaha memanas-manasi Konan. Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang nyatanya sangat jauh dari kenyataan.

"Hei, jaga mulutmu ya. Jangan berbicara seakan kau tahu semuanya," nada suara Sakura sudah naik satu oktaf, amarahnya mulai tersulut. Karin hanya tersenyum acuh.

"Ya memang aku tahu semuanya, termasuk ketika kau memaksa Sasuke untuk latihan ditaman," ujar Karin dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, iris emeraldnya melebar. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku sering berkatih ditaman bersama Sasuke,' batin Sakura.

Konan masih terdiam sambil menatap dingin gadis merah muda itu. Tak berapa lama, senyum lembut terpatri diwajah Konan. Sejenak Sakura merasa tenang karena tanggapan gadis itu tidak berlebihan, sehingga memungkinnya dia untuk memberi penjelasan. Dengan santai Konan menghampiri Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Harap diingat gulali, Sasuke-kun adalah milikku. Kau tidak pantas mendekatinya. Kali ini kau ku lepaskan. Jangan coba-coba menggoda Sasuke lagi, atau kau akan kubuat menyesal telah dilahirkan kedunia ini," bisik Konan dengan nada mengancam. Konan memundurkan wajahnya, memenadang wajah Sakura dengan senyum memikat. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya menatap Karin, mengisyarakkan untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kaget dan heran sendiri. Sekarang Sakura mengerti apa maksud serigala berbulu domba yang dikatakan Ino.

"Aarrgghh... Kami-sama, apa salahku?" lagi-lagi Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Satu masalah belum selesai, sekarang tambah masalah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Ohayou lagi minna~**

**Lega akhirnya chap 2 selesai hohoho… buat yang review, follow, favs, serta silent readers tercinta, ARIGATOU MINNA~ (*pelukcium :* #larisebelumditimpuksandal)**

**Yosh~ sekarang saatnya bales review untuk yang gak sempet login ^-^b**

**Guest : ini sudah lanjutt.. semoga kamu suka :D**

**Guest : sadar atau tidak, nasib anda sama dengan saya hehehe :p**

**Miss. M : wah petirnya lagi dipakai Sasuke buat latihan chidori #plak. Ini sudah Akemi usahakan update cepat, tapi yg chap 3 gak bisa janji hehe ^-^V**

**Axwdgs : souka? Arigatou nee~ ini sudah lanjut kok, semoga gak terlalu lumutan hahaha ^-^V**

**Untuk yang login silahkan buka PM masing-masing ya… sekedar info, mungkin chap 3 akan telat updatenya. Akemi mau liburan dulu, merefres otak setelah UAS yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Sekalian mencari ide Akemi yang telah menguap gara-gara UAS. Hash~ merepotkan.. *Shikamarustyle**

**Oh yaa~ kalau tidak salah Azriel-san tanya mengapa mereka ada dikelas khusus? Kalau boleh jujur Akemi juga gak tau #plak #ditimpuksandal. Waahh ketauan kalau authornya: ABABIL. GAK PROFESIONAL. TERLALU JUJUR. Tapi mending jujurkan daripada buat readers penasaran. Peace ^-^V tapi (lagi) kemungkinan pertanyaan Azriel-san akan terjawab di chap 3 atau 4. Jadi ditunggu saja :D (nah lo beneran ababil kan #bunuhsajasaya)**

**Yosh~ silahkan direview chap kali ini, kritik, saran, pertanyaan Akemi terima dgn lapang dada hoho..**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya… Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harap diingat gulali, Sasuke-kun adalah milikku. Kau tidak pantas mendekatinya. Kali ini kau ku lepaskan. Jangan coba-coba menggoda Sasuke lagi, atau kau akan kubuat menyesal telah pindah kesini," bisik Konan dengan nada mengancam. Konan memundurkan wajahnya, memenadang wajah Sakura dengan senyum memikat. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya menatap Karin, mengisyarakkan untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kaget dan heran sendiri. Sekarang Sakura mengerti apa maksud serigala berbulu domba yang dikatakan Ino.

"Aarrgghh... Kami-sama, apa salahku?" lagi-lagi Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Satu masalah belum selesai, sekarang tambah masalah lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Trouble Class, Trouble Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OCC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir. Wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit pucat setelah kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Arrghh.. Kenapa hidupku seperti ini Ino. Memang apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga Kami-sama mengutukku seperti ini," jerit Sakura frustasi membuat semua anak dikelas menoleh heran kearahnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" sebelah tangan Ino ditempelkannya pada dahi Sakura, berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu. "Tidak panas. Astaga, jangan-jangan setan penunggu toilet merasukimu. Ayo keluarlah dari tubuh sahabatku, jangan ganggu dia," ujar Ino sambil mengguncang keras tubuh Sakura.

"Ino hentikan, tidak ada hantu yang merasukiku," seru Sakura dengan nada sebal. Ino segera menghentikan guncangan pada tubuh Sakura, kemudian menatap gadis itu heran.

"Lalu kenapa kau pucat? dan kenapa kau menjerit seperti itu?" selidik Ino.

"Sebenarnya tadi di toilet aku ber-" belum lagi Sakura selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, iris matanya menatap lurus kearah pintu kelas mereka. Disana berdiri seorang gadis berambut ungu muda dengan hiasan bunga mawar di sisi sebelah kiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum manis terukir disana.

Ino yang merasa ada perubahan pada sikap Sakura, ikut menatap kearah pintu kelas. Dalam hitungan detik, Ino sudah bisa menebak hantu mana yang sedang hinggap dikepala Sakura.

"Araa~ jangan bilang kau bertemu dengan anak-anak Sains One?" Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Gomenasai, aku mencari Sasuke," kata gadis itu dengan senyum lembut yang masih terpatri diwajahnya. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu malas, namun tetap saja menghampirinya. Gadis itu terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke, kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan sendu. Sakit, curiga, marah semua bergabung menjadi satu di hatinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekarang. Nafasnya juga terasa sangat berat.

"Jadi apa yang ratu mawar itu lakukan padamu Sakura?" tanya Ino to-the-point. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang. Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan Sakura dengan Konan dan Karin, sifatnya sedikit berubah pada Sasuke. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam jika bersama Sasuke. Setelah latihanpun Sakura segera pamit pulang dengan alasan bermacam-macam. Padahal biasanya mereka menyempatkan untuk membeli ice cream atau ramen di kedai ichiraku. Sebisa mungkin menghabisakan waktu bersama.

Sasuke merasa aneh sendiri dengan perubahan Sakura. Sakura yang biasanya cerewet jika dihadapanya sekarang berubah pendiam. Sempat ia berfikir bahwa ia pernah berbuahalah pada Sakura. Dan sekarang ia berniat meminta penjelasan pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Ino, mana Sakura?" Ino yang sedang membaca buku sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri disampingnya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Memang ada apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Ino dengan nada menyelidik.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, kesal dengan sikap Ino yang seperti detektif. "Jawab saja," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Ino tersenyum geli melihat sikap Sasuke yang berubah tidak sabaran. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Sakura. "Tadi sih pamit ke UKS, tapi belum kembali sampai sekarang,"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan kelas setelah mendengar jawaban Ino. Seisi kelas menatap bungsu Uchiha itu dengan heran. Naruto yang sedari tadi bercanda dengan Hinata menoleh kearah Ino. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke kan? Kenapa kau masih saja menggodanya? Kau cari mati," ujar Karin dengan nada mengancam dan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Konan berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Sakura terlihat sedikit jengah diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia hendak kembali ke kelas setelah dari UKS, saat Karin menarik tangannya. Menyeret gadis itu kebelakang gedung olahraga. Dan ternyata disana Karin menghakiminya, memarahinya habis-habisan karena masih sering berlatih dengan Sasuke.

'Ah, aku benci hidup ini,' batin Sakura sambil menatap malas Karin yang masih saja memarahinya.

'Tunggu, kenapa Karin yang memarahiku? Bukankah Konan yang suka pada Sasuke?' batin Sakura. Dialaihkan iris emeraldnya pada gadis mawar yang berada di belakang Karin. Konan hanya diam saja seperti patung. Wajahnya datar-datar saja. Tapi dari sorot matanya, Sakura tahu bahwa Konan merasa bosan, tidak suka, dan...

Jengah.

Jengah pada apa? Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Konan. Sorot mata Konan kini terlihat lelah. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Sakura merasa bahwa Konan tidak pernah marah atau dendam padanya. Setiap bertemu dengannya pun, Konan tidak pernah melayangkan tatapan benci padanya.

Lain halnya dengan Karin. Gadis itu selalu sinis jika bertemu dengan Sakura. Selalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. 'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua?' lagi-lagi muncul pertanyaan di hati Sakura.

"Karin, sudahlah. Aku sudah bosan. Kita kembali ke kelas," ucap Konan. Karin menoleh dan menatap heran. Tapi tetap mengikuti perintah Konan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Karin berjalan mendahului Konan, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terduduk lemas. Sejenak Konan memandang Sakura, kemudian menyusul Karin yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sakura terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Konan. Sakura dapat melihat jelas iris mata Konan. Iris mata yang mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf. Sakura tertegun sejenak, berusaha mengartikan pandangan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ada dimana Sakura?" gumam Sasuke sambil terus berlari. Iris onyxnya tak henti-henti mencari sosok merah muda yang begitu familier baginya.

Ketika Sasuke mecari ke ruang UKS, Sasuke tidak menemukan gadis itu disana. Kini Sasuke telah mencari ke sudut sekolah, namun ia tidak menemukan gadis itu dimana-mana.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke pelan. Merasa menemukan jalan buntu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan sepakbola dekat gedung olahraga. Mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku disana. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Tch, semua tempat sudah ku periksa. Perpus, kantin, aula, gedung olahra-" seketika iris Sasuke melabar. Menyadari bahwa dia belum memeriksa gedung olahraga. Dengan tergesa Sasuke bangkit dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Semoga dia ada disana,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura masih terduduk lemas. Sekarang kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Pandangannya kabur.

"Sakura.." teriak Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura terduduk bersandar pada dinding gedung olahraga. Wajah gadis itu nampak pucat.

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya. "Sasuke," desis Sakura lirih.

"Bodoh, sedang apa kau disini?" omel Sasuke.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Kita kembali ke kelas, Kakashi-sensei pasti sudah berada dikelas," ujar Sakura sambil berusha berdiri. Namun apa daya, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang. Kakinya terasa lemas, membuat tubuh kecilnya sedikit oleng. Kedua matanya memejam menyadari dirinya akan menghantam tanah.

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya heran. Sejak kapan tanah berubah lembut dan hangat. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Terkejut karena Sasuke menangkapnya. Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Aah.. Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura. Dapat ia rasakan pipinya berubah panas dan merah. Jantungnya kembali berdegup diluar batas normal. 'Oh Kami-sama,' batin Sakura.

"Jangan protes atau aku jatuhkan," ancam Sasuke. Sakura memajukan bibirnya serta sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan. Ingin rasanya ia melumat bibir tipis Sakura, memeluknya kemudian membawanya keatas ranj- 'Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan,' batin Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menjauhkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Karena kau gadis bodoh sehingga gampang saja menebak dimana dirimu," ujar Sasuke berbohong. Mana mungkin ia berkata bahwa ia telah berlari mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari gadis itu. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan terasa bagitu spesial di hati Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Kini matanya terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam oleh batu yang sangat besar, pusing. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit itu. Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura.." kata Ino dengan nada agak tinggi saat masuk ke ruang UKS. Ia khawatir karena mendapat informasi bahwa Sakura pingsan.

"Berisik," ujar Sasuke tajam.

Ino beralih menatap Sasuke heran. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin. Tangan Ino mengepal keras. Jika saja ini bukan di sekolah pasti ia akan memukul Sasuke karena sifatnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang majah inoncent-nya.

"Teme, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa-bisa ruang UKS ini porak poranda jika gadis Yamanaka ini mengamuk.

"Sepertinya demam," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura. Wajahnya memang terlihat datar-datar saja, namun sorot kekhawatiran terpancar jelas diiris kelamnya.

Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan, sama-sama tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha ini memang tak pernah sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ino menghela nafas pelan, emosinya sudah mulai turun.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta ijin pada Kakashi-sensei agar kau bisa menemani Sakura disini." ujar Ino enteng sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Jaga dia, Teme. Seperti halnya aku menjaga Hinata-chan," Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu, kemudian menyusul Ino menuju kelas mereka.

"Tanpa kau pintapun pasti aku akan menjaganya Dobe," ujar Sasuke lirih. Sasuke masih saja memandang Sakura. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan jantung Sasuke selalu berdegup kencang ketika memandang Sakura. Ada rasa yang berbeda setiap ia memandang gadis itu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menerawang setiap kenangannya bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke.." igau Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Sakura masih tertidur, namun bibirnya melafal nama pemuda itu. Pelan. Wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu merah menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu menyebut namanya walau gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Senyum puas tersunging dibibir Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Dapat ia hirup aroma chery yang menguar dari gadis itu. Dengan lembut Sasuke melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Mencium gadis itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang tengah memandang tajam kearahnya dari luar ruang UKS. Dengan wajah kesal orang itu meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan langkah cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian...**

"Ohayou minna~,"

"Sakura-chan, apa sudah sembuh? Kenapa masuk sekarang?" Hinata memandang khawatir gadis didepannya. Sedangakan Sakura hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah sembuh Hinata. Arigatou sudah perhatian padaku," ujar Sakura.

"Oi Teme, kau membawa gitar?" Sakura menoleh sebentar mendengar ucapan Naruto. Didepan kelas terlihat Sasuke tengah meletakkan gitarnya disebelah kursinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Matanya beralih menatap Sakura, tersenyum tipis mengetahui gadis itu telah masuk kembali. Dengan langkah santai Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di bangku Chouji. Sebelah tangannya terulur menggapai pucuk kepala Sakura, mengacaknya sebentar. "Sepulang sekolah aku kerumahmu, kita latihan untuk malam puncak," ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi keluar kelas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sejak kejadian kemarin sikap Sasuke sedikit lebih hangat padanya. Sedangkan Ino menatap punggu Uchiha dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan saat berada di UKS? Jangan katakan bahwa salah satu dari kalian menyatakan cinta dan sekarang kalian sudah pacaran," kata Ino.

"Jangan membuat gosip Ino, tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku dan Sasuke," ucap Sakura

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa berubah hangat kepadamu? Sepertinya dia juga mulai tidak malu-malu menunjukkan perasaannya padamu,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tahu Ino, kadang aku merasa ada yang salah dengan matamu,"

Ino tersenyum geli, "Ya mungkin. Tapi kau tahu istingku tidak pernah salah. Seperti dulu ketika aku bilang pada Hinata bahwa Naruto menyukainya, dan ternyata itu benar kan,"

"Kenapa bawa-bawa aku Ino-chan," Hinata tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hah, terserahlah. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kemarin ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada di rumah. Ketika aku tanya pada kaa-san siapa yang mengantarku, beliau hanya tersenyum." ujar Sakura, menghela nafasnya berat.

Ino dan Hinata hanya manggut manggut saja mendengar cerita Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa bagi Sakura. Kelas Kurenai-sensei yang penuh dengan penjelasan, kelas Guy-sensei yang penuh dengan kata-kata mutiara, kelas Iruka-sensei yang menyenangkan serta kelas Kakashi-sensei yang lagi-lagi kosong, namun dengan tugas yang menumpuk siap mengajaknya begadang nanti malam.

Hati Sakura juga berbunga karena sifat Sasuke yang sekarang mulai menghangat padanya. Tidak lagi sedingin dulu. Tapi tentu saja hal itu hanya berlaku untuk Sakura. Jika dengan wanita lain sifat dinginnya benar-benar tak berubah.

Namun dilain pihak hatinya sedikit gelisah. Bagaimana jika Konan dan Karin (tarutama Karin) mengetahui perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika melihat Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bel tanda istirahat kedua baru saja berdentang.

"Ke perpus, mencari bahan untuk tugas Kakashi-sensei,"

"Perlu ditemani Sakura-chan," tawar Hinata. Sakura menggeleng pelan, kemudian beranjak keluar kelas.

Ketika hendak berbelok menuju perpustakaan, tangan Sakura tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh seseorang. Karin. Dengan kasar Karin menyeret Sakura, menuju belakang gedung olahraga.

Setelah tiba disana, dengan kasar Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura. Membuat punggung Sakura menghantam dinding dengan keras. Sakura meringis menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Plaakk...

Belum lagi hilang rasa kaget dan sakit yang ada dipunggung Sakura, kini ia merasa pipi kanannya panas. Karin menamparnya dengan keras. Menimbulkan bekas merah dipipi Sakura.

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan gulali, tapi nyatanya kau masih saja mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke milikku dan sekarang kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena tidak menuruti kata-kataku" teriak Karin.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke milikmu? Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke mau mempunyai kekasih yang kasar sepertimu. Dan bukankah Konan yang suka dengan Sasuke, tapi kenapa kau yang selalu marah padaku." ujar Sakura tak mampu lagi membendung amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal keras, dia sudah muak dengan tindakan Karin yang sudah terlampau kasar padanya.

Sementara itu Karin tersenyum sinis pada Sakura. "Konan? Hah, lupakan gadis itu. Dan ya, dia memang dulu menyukai Sasuke. Tapi tanpa ia tahu aku juga menyukai Sasuke. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona pemuda itu, hah? Aku beri tahu sebuah rahasia kecil padamu, aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Membantunya dekat dengan Sasuke, agar dia bisa jadian dengan Sasuke. Dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah mendekati Sasuke dan merebutnya dari gadis bodoh itu,"

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Karin. Teman macam apa itu? Tega sekali memanfaatkan teman sendiri untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi semua rencanaku hancur ketika kau datang. Sasuke mulai menjauhi Konan. Dan nampaknya sekarang Konan juga mulai jatuh hati pada orang lain. Semua rencanaku gagal, dan kau harus bertenggung jawab atas semua ini," Karin berusaha menampar Sakura lagi, namun kali ini tangannya tertahan. Dengan kesal Karin menoleh kebelakang, bersiap memarahi orang yang berani menahannya. Namun niatnya luntur seketika setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ko- Konan, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Karin. Konan hanya diam saja, namun cengkraman tangannya semakin erat.

Plaakk...

Sakura tertegun melihat Konan menampar Karin dengam kuat, bahkan lebih kuat daripada tamparan yang dilakukan Karin padanya. Karin meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Konan? Kenapa kau menamparku? Seharusnya kau menampar gadis gulali itu karena sudah merebut Sasuke darimu,"

Konan menatap Karin dengan pandangan muak. Gadis mawar itu sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, bahkan langsung dari mulut Karin sendiri. Tadi Konan melihat Karin menyeret Sakura dengan paksa. Karena penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Dan ternyata Kami-sama menunjukkan kebenaran pada dirinya.

"Jangan berlagak baik lagi Karin. Aku sudah mendengar kenyataan, bahkan langsung dari mulutmu sendiri. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku, heh? Berpura-pura baik dihadapanku, membantuku mendekati Sasuke. Kau memang musuh dalam selimut Karin. Apa artinya persahabatan kita selama ini?" amuk Konan. Sakura dapat melihat mata Konan mulai berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian air mata meluncur mulus dipipi gadis mawar itu.

Sementara itu Karin tersenyum sinis. Tak ada gunanya lagi menutup-nutupi kebenaran. Toh Konan sudah terlanjur mengetahui semuanya. "Persahabatan? Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh sehingga kau tidak pernah sadar."

Plaakk...

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura menampar Karin. Gadis musim semi itu sudah benar-benar muak sekarang. Amarahnya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Bukan hanya sikap Karin yang begitu kasar padanya, tapi juga karena tindakan yang ia lakukan pada Konan.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku memang tidak mengenal kalian dengan baik, tapi bukan seperti itu cara memperlakukan teman. Apalagi sahabat yang selama ini sudah mempercayaimu. Terlebih lagi kau tega memanfaatkannya demi kepentinganmu sendiri." cerca Sakura, nada bicaranya sudah naik dua oktaf.

Dengan langkah pasti Sakura menghampiri Konan yang tertunduk diam. Meraih tangan gadis itu, berusaha menariknya pergi dari sana. Konan yang kaget menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Sakura tersenyum tipis memandang Konan.

"Hentikan tangisanmu, tidak ada gunanya kau menangisi teman seperti dia. Bahkan aku ragu dia pantas disebut teman," ujar Sakura kembali menarik tangan Konan sebelum amarahnya terpancing lagi. Konan hanya mengangguk pasrah, mengikuti perintah Sakura. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih membatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kedua gadis itu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di taman sekolah mereka. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Arigatou," ucap Konan pelan. Sakura tersenyum tulus mendengar kata-kata Konan.

"Dou itashimashite,"

"Gomenasai, selama ini aku berbuat kasar padamu Haruno-san," ucap Konan dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Panggil saja Sakura. Dan kau juga tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kau tidak salah Konan," Konan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Ternyata tidak salah jika Sasuke menyukaimu, kau gadis yang baik Sakura" kata Konan sambil tersenyum.

"EEEHHH..." kata Sakura sedikit berteriak. 'Sasuke? Menyukaiku? Mana mungkin?' batin Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa Sasuke belum menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Konan dengan polosnya. Sementara itu wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"Etto~ dari mana kau tahu jika Sasuke menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Oh, sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu aku menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke. Yah tapi cintaku ditolak, dia berkata bahwa dia menyukai orang lain. Waktu itu kau tak sengaja lewat, Sasuke memandangmu dengan tatapan penuh damba. Aku bisa merasakan aura cinta darinya ketika dia menatapmu. Maka dari itu aku tahu bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah dirimu." jelas Konan.

"Souka? Tapi bagaimana denganmu Konan. Kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" Konan menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Sebenarnya aku sadar bahwa rasa sukaku pada Sasuke hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Aku menyatakan perasaanku hanya untuk memastikan saja, apakah Sasuke mempunyai rasa padaku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Lagi pula, beberapa bulan terakhir aku dekat dengan seseorang. Dan aku baru menyadari rasa cinta yang sebenarnya." Konan tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan aku beri tahu satu rahasia. Aku baru saja jadian dengannya," ucap Konan sambil tersenyum ceria. Sakura merasa lega, sangat lega. Entah karena Konan tidak lagi sedih atau karena hal lain.

"Selamat Konan," ucap Sakura tulus. Konan mengangguk pelan. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Sakura.

"Kau harus berjuang mendapatkan cintamu Sakura, karena aku tahu kau juga menyukai Sasuke," ucap Konan.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria dingin sepertinya," kata Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah. Konan tersenyum geli memandang sikap Sakura yang malu-malu.

**Dilain tempat...**

"Hacthiii..."

"Kau sakit Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto menggeleng pasrah.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya. Yang sialnya mengenai Naruto yang duduk persis di depannya.

"BAKA TEMEEE... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" amuk Naruto sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang basah.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Salahmu sendiri bertanya seperti itu Dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk bertengkar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu Teme? Sakura gadis yang manis dan baik. Banyak laki-laki diluar sana yang pasti menyukai Sakura. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendahuluimu dan menyatakan cinta padanya?" kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin. Tak berapa lama aura mematikan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Akan kubunuh orang yang berani merebut Sakura dariku. Akan kubuat dia menyesal telah berurusan dengan Uchiha," kata Sasuke tajam.

Sementara itu Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata sahabat dark blue-nya itu. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar ada pemuda lain yang mendekati Sakura. Naruto yakin nasib pemuda itu akan tamat. 'Semoga saja, tidak ada pemuda lain yang mendekati Sakura,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Ohayou minna~ pada kangen Akemi gak? *enggak**

**Hash, ya sudahlah kalo tidak ada yang kangen. Akemi menghilang saja dari bumi ini T-T.. Tapi sebelum menghilang akemi mau bales review dulu XD**

**Azizaanr-san : sesuai request, di chap ini ada kissingnya XD (gomem kalo tdk sesuai byangan T-T)**

**Azriel-san : Hehe.. Maap ya azriel-san *bow***

**Hanazono Yuri-san : ini dah lanjuttt XD**

**Kazamatruri-san : Siaap ^-^\... Etto~ Akemi usahain ya hehe XD #plakk**

**Re-chan : jgn iri re, nanti akemi mnta Sasu buat colab ama re *senggolsasuke. arigatou re XD**

**Kazuran-san : ini dah lanjut ;))**

**Caesarpuspita-san : gak jahat kok hehehe ;)) buktinya ada di chap ini. yaa... mungkin chap ini sedikit hurt/comfort. Gomenasai T-T**

**Hayo hayo.. bagaimana kawan-kawan chap kali ini... maaf kalo di bagian awal fellnya gak terasa. Authornya habis dapet UAS dadakan #curcol**

**Ohh ya, Akemi minta tolong do'a ya. Soalnya kaa-san sedang sakit sekrang T-T semoga beliau lekas diberi kesembuhan... Amminn...**

**yosh~ silahkan di kritik, saran dan pertanyaannya...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya… Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara~**

***boofftt #lemparbomasap**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu Teme? Sakura gadis yang manis dan baik. Banyak laki-laki diluar sana yang pasti menyukai Sakura. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendahuluimu dan menyatakan cinta padanya?" kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin. Tak berapa lama aura mematikan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Akan kubunuh orang yang berani merebut Sakura dariku. Akan kubuat dia menyesal telah berurusan dengan Uchiha," kata Sasuke tajam.

Sementara itu Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata sahabat dark blue-nya itu. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar ada pemuda lain yang mendekati Sakura. Naruto yakin nasib pemuda itu akan tamat. 'Semoga saja, tidak ada pemuda lain yang mendekati Sakura,' batin Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Trouble Class, Trouble Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OCC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa suaramu jadi hancur begitu, hah?" omel Sasuke saat mereka latihan ditaman seperti biasa. Sakura hanya diam mendengar omelan pemuda itu. Malam puncak tinggal 2 minggu lagi, tapi persiapan belum juga matang. Bahkan mereka belum menentukan lagu mana yang akan di bawakan nanti.

'Hash, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki. Sebentar hangat, sebentar dingin. Sebentar baik, sebentar jahat. Kami-sama kenapa aku bisa suka pada pemuda seperti ini. Ups- tunggu? Apa tadi aku bilang suka?' batin Sakura, tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, menatap Sakura bingung. Sejak pulang dengan Konan tadi siang, tingkah Sakura berubah aneh.

"Ehem.. Jadi lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan dalam acara malam puncak?" tanya Sakura, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Mengabaikan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. 'Hah, kumat lagi dinginnya,' batin Sakura.

"Only Hope," usul Sakura.

"Basi," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Maps?"

"Biasa,"

"All Off Me?"

"Bosan,"

"Aargh... Lalu apa maumu Uchiha?" seru Sakura frustasi. Semua judul lagu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Sementara Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Jangan tertawa, baka," ucap Sakura sinis.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan gemas. Si pemilik hanya diam saja, namun pipinya menggembung tanda sebal.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mulai memetik gitarnya. Memainkan sebuah intro lagu yang belum terlalu familier ditelinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mau tak mau akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke lagi, mengamati permainan pemuda itu.

Lagu tersebut terasa ringan dan santai, walau lagunya bertemakan romance. Sangat enak didengar karena lagu tersebut tidak mendayu-dayu seperti lagu cinta pada umumnya. Ditambah suara Sasuke yang memang enak didengar. Membuat Sakura menatap kagum pemuda disampingnya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujar Sasuke diakhir lagunya.

"Cih, siapa juga yang memandangmu," Sakura membuang pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang mulai terasa panas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mendapati semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi gadis itu. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit serta mencium pipi itu dengan gemas. 'Tahan Sasuke. Tahan. Jaga harga dirimu, Sasuke' batin pemuda itu berulang-ulang.

"Kita pakai lagu itu," putus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Lama-lama kau mirip dengan Shikamaru, suka memutuskan sesuatu dengan seenaknya. Tak bisakah kau bicarakan dulu denganku sebelum kau memutuskan," gerutu Sakura. Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Sakura, menghimpit tubuh gadis itu diantara pohon dan tubuh tegapnya. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan disamping kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkurung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, sementara itu Sakura menunduk serta menelan ludahnya berat, tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke. Melihat gadis itu tak menatapnya, sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih ujung dagu Sakura, sedikit mengangkatnya membuat gadis itu kini menatap kearahnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Sakura, aku tidak pernah mau dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Apalagi dengan pemuda Nara itu. Jadi jangan pernah membandingkan aku dengan pria manapun. Paham?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, membuat catatan dalam hatinya agar tidak menyinggung pemuda itu lagi. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan jika dia sedang marah seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat jantung Sakura kini berdebar hebat. Jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Wahh... Otouto, ternyata kau ada disini," Sasuke mendecit kesal kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit lega, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bibirnya, bibir Sasuke. Aahh... Tapi tunggu, otouto?

"Sedang apa kau disini aniki?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada seseorang disana. 'Aniki? berarti laki-laki?' batin Sakura.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan, tak kusangka kau berada disini. Eeto~ siapa gadis cantik dibelakangmu itu Sasuke? Apa kau tidak berniat mengenalkan aniki-mu ini padanya?" Sasuke menghela nafas kesal, ditariknya tangan Sakura agar berdiri bersebelahan dengannya.

Kini Sakura dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang dipanggil 'aniki' oleh Sasuke. Rambut pemuda itu hitam kelam, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biru kelam. Rambutnya pun model panjang dengan diikat dibagiaan ujungnya. Satu hal yang sama dari keduanya, sama-sama memiliki iris onyx yang memukau serta kulit putih pucat.

"Ini Haruno Sakura, dia adalah-"

"Wah otouto, ternyata kau pintar sekali memilih pacar. Ohayou Sakura-chan, aku Uchiha Itachi." kata Itachi tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ditariknya Sakura kearahnya, kemudian merangkul gadis itu dengan erat.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata sang kakak sangat berbeda dari si adik. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa sulung Uchiha ini lebih ramah dan hangat dari pada si adik. Dan pacar? 'Oh, aku belum menjadi pacar Sasuke, oniisan,' batin Sakura.

"Wah wajahmu merona imouto, kawaaii~," sebelah tangan Itachi mencubit gemas pipi Sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis karena cubitan yang dilakukan Itachi cukup keras.

"Oh ya, kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah. Eh tunggu, sepertinya aku sering melihatmu. Rumahmu dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Etto~ sebenarnya rumahku berhadapan dengan rumah Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Sesaat kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Itachi menoleh, menatap jail pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Araa~ pantas saja kau sering mengamati tetangga depan kita otouto. Ternyata ada bidadari cantik disana. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada aniki? Ah.. jangan-jangan kau takut bidadari ini akan jatuh ke pelukanku, dan bukannya kepelukanmu" ucap Itachi jail sambil mempererat rangkulannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, kini menatap garang pemuda dihadapannya. 'Berani-beraninya dia mencubit pipi dan merangkul Sakura seenaknya. Bahkan aku belum pernah seperti itu pada Sakura. Dan apa? Kau memakai suffix -chan pada gadisku? Yang bahkan aku belum pernah menggunakan suffix itu. Kau mau mati sekarang, heh Itachi?' batin Sasuke.

Itachi yang mengerti betul sifat otoutonya hanya tersenyum melihat aura membunuh yang mulai keluar dari bungsu Uchiha itu. 'Jarang-jarang Sasuke mengeluarkan aura itu, berarti gadis ini memang berarti bagi Sasuke,' batin Itachi sambil manggut-manggut sendiri. Niat jahil untuk menggoda adik semata wayangnya ini semakin kuat.

"Itachi, lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura. Dan perlu dicatat bahwa dia belum menjadi pacarku, jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah olah dia adik iparmu," ucap Sasuke tajam. Sakura kembali menatap ngeri Sasuke, berusaha melapaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Itachi. Namun apa daya, tangan Itachi memahannnya dengan kuat.

Itachi tersenyum geli. 'Araa~ sudah mulai memanggil nama. Berarti dia sudah benar-benar kesal, hahaha' batin Itachi.

"Araa~ jadi Sakura-chan bukan pacarmu. Berarti aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam? Aku dengar ada cafe baru disekitar sini."

"Itachi, ku bilang lepaskan Sakura," ucap Sasuke dalam. Pemuda itu benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah otouto? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia bukan pacarmu," ucap Itachi masih berusaha menggoda Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam, tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang merasakan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"BE-LUM, BUKANNYA 'BUKAN'. LEPASKAN DIA, ATAU AKU LAPOR PADA SHION JIKA KAU MENGGODA GADIS LAIN," ancam Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Itachi mengernyit heran mendengar nama Shion disebut. "Hah, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali otouto? Baiklah.. Kau yang menang," ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura. Dengan sedikit keras, didorongnya tubuh gadis itu kearah Sasuke. Sakura sedikit oleng, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura. Sehingga gadis itu tidak jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Lanjutkan ciuman kalian yang tertunda tadi otouto. Sepulang nanti, ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya. Dan, senang bertemu denganmu adik ipar. Mainlah ke rumah jika kau sempat. Kaa-san pasti akn senang mempunyai menantu yang cantik sepertimu. Jaa nee~" ucap Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap pemuda -yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri- dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sasuke, kau yakin jika Itachi-nii adalah saudara kandungmu?" Sasuke memanatap dingin gadis merah muda yang masih dalam pelukannya itu.

"Hn,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata-kata mutiara Sasuke. "Etto~ siapa Shion itu? Kanapa Itachi-nii nampak takut ketika mendengar nama itu?"

"Tunangannya, mereka akan menikah setelah tahun baru nanti," Sakura hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Etto~ bisakah kau melepaskanku Sasuke?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dengan enggan Sasuke melapaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. 'Cih, padahal aku masih ingin memeluknya,' batin Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa handphonenya bergetar. Dengan terburu diambilnya handphone yang berada di kantung jaketnya. Senyum manis mengembang diwajah Sakura ketika mengetahui nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

"Moshi moshi," jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke memandang curiga ke arah Sakura. 'Kenapa harus menjauh? Dan kenapa wajahnya senang sekali. Mencurigakan,' batin Sasuke.

"Benarkah Sasori? Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika hari ini kau datang? Baiklah aku akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa dirumah. Jaa nee~"

"Siapa Sasori?" ujar Sasuke saat Sakura membalikkan badan. Sakura sedikit melonjak kaget, tak menyadari pemuda itu mendengar percakapannya. Sasuke berdiri persis dibelakangnya.

"Dia orang yang sangat spesial untukku," jawab Sakura dengan wajah berseri. "Bisakah kita sudahi latihan hari ini Sasuke? Aku ingin segera pulang,"

"Hn," kata Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. Sakura menaikkan sebelah matanya heran. 'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori..." teriak Sakura saat ia tiba dirumah. Dengan sedikit berlari, dihampirinya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah darah yang sedang duduk di tangga depan teras rumahnya.

"Wah, baru beberapa bulan tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja Sakura," ujar Sasori. Dengan lembut diciumnya pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mendesis marah. Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto kemarin terngiang di telinganya.

"Siapa dia Sakura?" tanya Sasori mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dingin. "Dia Uchiha Sasuke, tetangga depan rumah kita. Sasuke, kenalkan ini Sasori. Dia adalah-"

"Adalah tunangannya Sakura," potong Sasori sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, membuat gadis itu menatapnya heran.

"Hn. Aku pulang dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori. Sebelah tangannya terkepal keras, berusaha menyalurkan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan heran, sejenak kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap pemuda merah itu dengan sorot tak percaya. "Kenapa kau mengngaku seperti itu, baka,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Otouto, aku pinjam laptopmu,"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kau sedang lihat apa otouto?" Itachi yang merasa penasaran ikut-ikutan mengintip ke luar jendela.

Di halaman rumah Sakura, nampak gadis itu tengah bercanda dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Siapa pemuda itu Sasuke? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya." tanya Itachi, tak menyadari bahwa amarah sedang melingkupi pemuda itu.

"Tunangan," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Tunangan?"

"Hn,"

"Sepertinya kau terlambat, Sasuke." Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandang ke arah rumah Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tunangan, heh?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Braakk...**

Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya dan beberapa murid yang tak sengaja lewat membeku sejenak. Mereka bergidik ngeri merasakan aura dingin yang menguar tajam dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Teme," sapa Naruto ragu, saat Sasuke berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Diam, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sasuke menarik kursinya dengan kasar, menghempaskan tubuhnya kemudian memasang headphone yang sebelumnya terkalung dilehernya.

"OHAYOU MINNA~," teriak Sakura ceria, tak menyadari hawa dingin yang sedang menyelimuti kelas dan teman-temannya.

"Eh, kenapa semua diam?" tanya Sakura heran saat tidak ada yang menjawab sapaannya.

"Sst.. cepat duduklah," kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu segera duduk ditempatnya.

Sakura menatap Ino heran, tapi tetap saja menuruti perintah gadis pirang itu. Saat melewati tempat duduk Sasuke, Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan dingin nan tajam yang dilayangkan pemuda itu padanya. Sakura bergidik, berusaha mempercepat langkahnya dan duduk diam ditempatnya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya istirahat juga. Bbrrr... Suasana hari ini terasa seperti di kutub utara, sangat dingin dan menyeramkan," ujar Ino sambil bergaya layaknya seorang yang sedang kedinginan. Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk setuju mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran, tak mengerti apa yang dibahas ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kau merasakan aura dikelas kita berbeda hari ini Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Menyeramkan, dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari kutub utara,"

"Ya, ya aku merasakannya. Dan sekarang kalian berlebihan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sakura mulai tidak sabaran dengan sikap berlebihan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sedang ada masalah," jawaban Ino membuat Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Apa hubungannya antara aura kelas kita yang dingin dengan Sasuke yang sedang punya masalah?"

Ino menghela nafas pelan, lupa jika Sakura adalah murid pindahan di kelasnya. "Ada Sakura, karena hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa membuat aura kelas kita seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, saat aku bertanya pada Naruto-kun, dia juga tidak tahu. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang." ujar Hinata.

"Oh ya Sakura, bukankah sikap Sasuke sudah mulai hangat padamu? Bagaimana jika kau saja yang cari tahu," saran Tenten.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku coba,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke terus saja berjalan, tak menghiraukan Sakura yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Padahal gadis itu telah memanggil namanya sejak mereka keluar kelas hingga kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sakura merasa kesal sendiri karena tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. "Sasuke berhentilah, atau aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan pantat ayam,"

Sakura buru-buru membekam sendiri mulutnya, merutuki kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dengan lancar dari bibirnya. 'Astaga, ohh Kami-sama, lindungi aku. Dasar Sakura no Baka, lain kali jaga mulutmu,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan senyum tersuunggih di bibir tipisnya. Tampan, tapi mematikan.

"Pantat ayam, heh Sakura?" senyum Sasuke semakin melebar, tapi kilatan marah tergambar jelas di kedua iris onyxnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur, berusaha menghindari Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengannya. 'Oh, Kami-sama, tolong aku,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke terus saja mendekat ke arah Sakura, sementara Sakura terus saja melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Gadis itu tak menyadari jika kakinya yang terus mundur mengarah ke sebuah dinding rumah. Dan...

**Dduukk...**

Punggung Sakura menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengurung tubuh Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya, senyum manis masih setia tersungging diwajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Coba saja Sakura, panggil aku dengan sebutan tadi," tantang Sasuke.

"Eehh.. Eeto~," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap pemuda itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu, jatungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

"Sakura, bukankah tidak sopan jika kau berbicara tanpa memandang mata lawan bicaramu," kata Sasuke.

"Gomenasai Sasuke," desis Sakura lirih, masih tak berani menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sakura tatap aku," perintah Sasuke. Namun Sakura tetap bergeming.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena Sakura tak menuruti perintahnya. Akhirnya sebelah tangan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Namun tetap saja, iris emerald Sakura tidak fokus menatap iris onyx Sasuke.

"Ayo Sakura panggil aku dengan sebutan 'pantat ayam' seperti yang kau inginkan tadi," ujar Sasuke dingin, sedikit menggunakan penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Gomenasai Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Sebelah bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik, menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Tapi aku ingin kau mengucapkannya Sakura,"

"Eeto~"

"Ayolah Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan marah?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Dasar pantat ay- eehh... eeemm.. Sasu...kee" tiba-tiba saja bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas, membuat gadis itu sedikit melonjak kaget. Ciuman itu liar dan dalam, membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas.

Namun nampaknya Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing. Terus saja pemuda itu memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan kini sebelah tangannya terulur memegang tengkuk Sakura, berusaha menahan kepala Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sasuke nampak sudah tidak perduli jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Ia juga ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu.

Namun tampaknya paru-paru Sasuke tidak mau diajak berkerjasama, paru-parunya mulai meronta meminta asupan oksigen yang mulai menipis. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu menggigit bibir Sakura.

Kini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah merah sepenuhnya. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Bibir Sakura sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman liarnya tadi.

"Itu hukumanmu Sakura," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hukuman a-apa Sasuke? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Sakura dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ya, kau telah berbuat salah karena telah membuatku cemburu. Aku tidak perduli jika kau sudah bertunangan. Aku akan merebutmu dari pemuda merah darah itu," ucap Sasuke tajam.

Iris Sakura membelalak, menyadari kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sasori itu sebenarnya-"

"Wah, ternyata kau ada disini Sakura. Aku menunggumu dirumah, tapi ternyata kau ada disini," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong kata-kata Sakura. Dengan langkah santai, pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya terulur menarik Sakura kearahnya, kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Oh Sakura, kenapa bibirmu bengkak begitu?" tanya Sasori sambil mengelus lembut bibir Sakura.

"Eeto~ tidak apa-apa Sasori-n~" tiba-tiba tangan Sasori membekam mulut Sakura, menghentikan kata-kata yang baru saja akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sakura menatap Sasori tajam, irisnya seakan meminta penjelasan tentang tindakan Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat adegan memuakkan -menurut Sasuke- yang tersaji dihadapannya. Iris onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Sasori.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san telah menemani Sakura pulang. Setelah ini biar aku saja yang menemani Sakura. Dan terima kasih juga selama ini telah menjaga Sakura untukku. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Sakura," ujar Sasori dengan senyum mengembang di wajah baby facenya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus keras, kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah sendu, sedang Sasori terkikik geli melihat tingkah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau keterlaluan," gerutu Sakura saat Sasori melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya. Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca, membuat Sasori sedikit merasa bersalah.

'Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi untuk kebaikanmu. Aku juga ingin tahu seberapa kuat pemuda itu bisa memperjuangkanmu,' batin Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang otouto?" tanya Itachi saat melihat adik semata wayangnya itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Hn,"

"Adakah jawaban yang lebih panjang Sasuke? Kau tahu, aku bosan mendengar jawabanmu yang sangat singkat itu" ujar Itachi sambil duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Hhnnn," ujar Sasuke malas.

Itachi memutar matanya malas. "Terserah kau sajalah," ujar Itachi sambil menyesap jus yang ada di tangannya.

"Aniki,"

"Hn,"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana cara merebut tunangan orang lain?"

"HAH, APA MAKSUDMU SASUKE? KAU MAU MERUSAK NAMA BAIK KELUARGA UCHIHA, HAH? KAU MINTA DIPENGGAL OLEH KAA-CHAN? JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAU SASUKE. LAGIPULA TUNANGAN SIAPA YANG AKAK KAU REBUT,HAH?" teriak Itachi, membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Berhentilah berteriak Aniki, kau bisa membuatku tuli seketika," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kau sendiri ingin berbuat hal yang aneh. Kau tampan Sasuke, banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Lalu kenapa kau ingin merebut tunangan orang lain?"

"Karena hanya dia yang aku inginkan, Aniki. Tidak ada satu gadispun yang bisa menggantikan dirinya."

"Hah, aku jadi penasaran gadis mana yang bisa membuatmu senekat ini. Memang siapa dia Sasuke?" kata Itachi dengan nada ingin tahu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat, tatapannya tak beralih dari langit-langit ruang keluargnya.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Namun Itachi nampak tidak kaget dengan jawaban adiknya itu. Malah kini sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

'Kau harus semangat Sasuke. Jika kau memang mencintai Sakura, kau harus memperjuangkannya. Buktikan bahwa kau pantas untuknya,' batin Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**OHAYOU MINNA~**

**Akhirnya chap 4 selesai. Rasanya di chap ini isinya SasuSaku semua. ah biarlah. Gomenasai jika chap ini banyak typo, gak terlalu terasa feelnya, membosankan dll. Akemi dlm keadaan gak mood saat nulis ini.**

**Gomen juga Akemi gak balas review minna disini ataupun di pm. Tapi percayalah Akemi sangat senang dengan review minna. Arigatou nee~ ^-^**

**Arigatou juga buat minna yg udah nunggu kelanjutan ff geje ini #plak, semoga chap kali ini gak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Yosh~ silahkan direview, kritik, saran, pertanyaan maupun tanggapan ttg ff ini. Akemi tunggu *pelukcium**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya… Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hah, aku jadi penasaran gadis mana yang bisa membuatmu senekat ini. Memang siapa dia Sasuke?" kata Itachi dengan nada ingin tahu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat, tatapannya tak beralih dari langit-langit ruang keluargnya.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Namun Itachi nampak tidak kaget dengan jawaban adiknya itu. Malah kini sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

'Kau harus semangat Sasuke. Jika kau memang mencintai Sakura, kau harus memperjuangkannya. Buktikan bahwa kau pantas untuknya,' batin Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Trouble Class, Trouble Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OCC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**5**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat," ujar Sakura malas kepada Sasori yang tengah sarapan di ruang makan. Kebetulan kedua orang tuanya tengah berada di Ame, mengurusi perusahan yang ada disana.

"Kau tidak sarapan Sakura?"

"Malas,"

**Blaammm...**

Sasori sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika Sakura menutup pintu rumah dengan keras. "Hah, sepertinya dia masih marah padaku."

Sasori segera meraih handphone yang berada dikantung jaketnya, tangannya mulai mengetik sebuah e-mail dengan tempo cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, sarapan dulu," ujar Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- ketika pemuda dark blue itu melangkah melewati ruang makan. Disana terlihat sang ibu dan kakaknya yang sedang menyantap sarapan.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke malas sambil melangkah menuju meja makan, kemudian mengambil sepotong roti, mengoleskan selai coklat dengan asal.

"Aku berangkat," Sasuke meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Itachi, ada apa dengan otoutomu?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia hendak menyuapkan sesendok sup ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa handphone-nya bergetar. Alisnya sedikit tertaut saat mengetahui isi dari pesan yang baru saja masuk di handphone-nya.

"Hah, ada-ada saja," guman Itachi pelan, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA SAKURAA... KENAPA DENGAN WAJAHMU?" teriak Ino saat Sakura memasuki kelas.

'Kemarin suara, sekarang wajah, nanti apa?' batin Sakura malas.

"Memang kenapa dengan wajahku? Apa hidung atau salah satu mataku hilang?" ujar Sakur asal.

"Hah, kau ini. Hidung atau mata tidak ada yang hilang, tapi kantung matamu malah muncul dan terlihat jelas. Kau habis menangis?" Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini telah duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur,"

'Kurang tidur karena terlalu lama menangis' batin Sakura kemudian.

"Ya sudahlah. Eeto~ bagaimana dengan kemarin? Sasuke mau bercerita padamu?"

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak mau membahas soal itu." ujar Sakura dengan nada malas. Mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu Sakura. Tapi jika ada apa-apa, ceritalah padaku. Aku siap mendengarkan, paham," ujar Ino menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Sakura kini terlihat sangat acak-acakan, semangat yang selalu ada padanya tiba-tiba menguap, hilang seketika. Bayangan indah karena Sasuke telah mulai hangat padanya kini sirna sudah. Hatinya yang semula berbunga-bunga, sekarang bunga itu layu bahkan hampir mati. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasori berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, niichan?" gumam Sakura. Matanya menatap kosong. Tubuh Sakura memang duduk manis disana, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Oi, Teme. Tumben sekali kau datang siang?" Teriakan Naruto membuat gadis itu menoleh, tak sengaja iris emeraldnya berpapasan dengan iris onyx Sasuke. Seketika itu juga waktu bagai terhenti bagi Sakura. Bayangan kejadian kemarin kembali terngiang dibenaknya.

_'Aku tidak perduli jika kau sudah bertunangan. Aku akan merebutmu dari pemuda merah darah itu,' _kata-kata Sasuke terus saja terdengar di telinga Sakura.

'Sasuke, bagaimana caraku untuk menjelaskannya padamu?' batin Sakura. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," desisan kesal Naruto terdengar lirih setelahnya. Namun ia memilih untuk diam, tahu bahwa suasana hati bungsu Uchiha ini sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Sangat Buruk.

"Sasuke, bagaimana persiapanmu dan Sakura untuk malam puncak bulan bahasa? Bukankah waktu kalian tinggal sedikit. Minggu depan kalian sudah naik panggung kan?"

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas Shikamaru yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya. "Hanya aku yang akan tampil," ujar Sasuke datar.

"NANIII? Memang kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah berlatih dengan Sakura? Kalian ada masalah?" ujar Naruto memberikan pertanyaan bertubi pada pemuda dark blue itu. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto malas. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa mendesis kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Sakura nampak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Air matanya meluncur dengan sempurna tanpa bisa ia bendung. Sebegitu marahkah pemuda itu padanya? Hanya karena kesalahpahaman kecil? Hanya karena kecemburuan Sasuke -bahkan Sakura belum menjadi kekasihnya-. Hanya karena permainan gila Sasori yang ia sendiri tak tahu tujuannya.

'Oh, kami-sama.. Kenapa hatiku bisa sesakit ini,' batin Sakura. Air mata menetes semakin banyak. Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi air mata yang semakin membanjir dipelupuk matanya

.

.

.

.

.

**Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama...**

"Kenapa kau meminta bertemu sekarang Sasori?"

"Hah, tentu kita bahas rencana selanjutnya. Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke cemburu padaku. Tapi adikmu benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Berani-beraninya dia menciu- ahh bukan, lebih tepatnya melumat bibir Sakura. Cih, kalau aku tidak ingat rencana kita pasti aku sudah menghajarnya." ujar Sasori sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yanga ada dihapannya.

"Rencanamu, jangan bawa-bawa aku," ralat Itachi.

"Hei, kau juga ikut-ikutan. Berarti ini juga rencanamu, Itachi," sergah Sasori.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan pemuda merah itu. Ya, memang Sasori otak dari semua ini. Tapi ia juga ikut andil dalam rencananya. Berarti sama saja dia mendukung Sasori untuk mengerjai dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Dasar aniki-aniki tak tahu diuntung, tega sekali.

"Hah, terserah. Tapi kau benar-benar yakin dengan rencana yang kau katakan di e-mail tadi?"

"Yakin," ujar Sasori mantab. Itachi hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar jawaban sulung Haruno itu.

"Makanya aku minta kau untuk menyusun skenarionya Itachi," ujar Sasori sambil menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu resikonya Sasori. Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya? Tega sekali kau ini."

"Tenang, semua pemain adalah teman-temanku. Jadi resiko bisa dibilang kecil. Lagi pula aku akan ada disana untuk mengawasi."

"Hah, baiklah" Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat keteguhan hati Sasori. 'Dasar keras kepala,'

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Itachi, semoga adikmu lebih bisa diandalkan," Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam puncak bulan bahasa tinggal dua hari lagi. Namun Sasuke malah semakin menjauhinya. Jangankan latihan, menyapa saja tidak. Nampaknya Sasuke benar-benar akan tampil sendiri dalam malam puncak nanti, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya bingung sendiri dengan tingkah pemuda itu. Bahkan Naruto sampai bosan menanyakan alasan si bungsu Uchiha mengubah formasinya menjadi penyanyi solo.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa diam saja, membiarkan Sasuke bertindak semaunya sendiri. Walaupun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin dalam setiap harinya, ia selalu berusaha untuk menutupi rasa sakit itu. Walaupun sahabat-sahabatnya tetap saja bisa melihat kesedihan yang akhir-akhir ini menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa matamu merah? Kau menangis?" bisik Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata, mataku hanya kemasukan debu."

"Benarkah, tapi kau kelihatan tidak sehat. Apa perlu aku antar ke UKS?" ujar Hinata masih berbisik. Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi Sakura.."

"Ehem, ada apa Hyuga-san? Apa ada yang ingin kau diskusikan dengan nona Haruno sehingga kalian berdua terus berbisik saat pelajaran," potong Kurenai-sensei sambil memandang tajam kearah dua gadis itu.

"Eeto~ Gomenasai sensei. Sepertinya Sakura sedang sakit, jadi aku membujuknya untuk pergi ke UKS," ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah itu, Haruno-san?" tanya Kurenai sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tertunduk lesu. Sebenarnya tanpa ditanyapun, Kurenai sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan salah satu muridnya itu. "Hah, baiklah. Hyuga-san tolong antar Haruno ke UKS,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan mendengar perintah sang sensei, kemudian membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ketika melewati tempat duduk Sasuke, tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mencengkram erat tangan Hinata, membuat gadis lavender itu sedikit mengeryit menahan sakit. Namun Hinata hanya diam, merasa belum saatnya dia untuk bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Hinata membaringkan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian menyelimuti Skura hingga batas perutnya.

"Arigatou Hinata," ucap Sakura dengan mata sendu.

"Douitas, Sakura-chan. Eeto~ apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke-san? Akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak saling menyapa. Sakura-chan jika memang kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku, Ino atau Tenten. Kami akan selalu berusahan untuk membantumu. Sesulit apapun masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan sendiri jalan keluar itu, mintalah bantuan orang yang kau percaya. Tapi jika kau memendam masalah itu sendiri bagaimana kami bisa membantumu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hinata, namun matanya nampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura mulai menceritakan asal mula kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Hinata mendengar cerita Sakura dengan seksama, sesekali mengelus lembut punggung tangan Sakura seolah memberinya semangat. Sakura menghela nafas pelan setelah selesai bercerita, beban yang ada di pundaknya setengahnya serasa terangkat. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ternyata hanya salah paham. Coba cari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya Sakura-chan, jika seperti ini terus kebenaran tidak akan pernah terungkap," ucap Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata, arigatou," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata. Senyum Hinata mengembang disana, berdo'a agar masalah sahabatnya itu cepat terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura datang dengan wajah yang sedikit berubah. Kini wajahnya nampak lebih berseri daripada beberapa hari terakhir. Seulas senyum terpatri tipis saat gadis merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya di Sains Two. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, mengakhiri kesalahpahaman yang beberapa hari ini membuat jurang yang jauh dan dalam diantara mereka.

"Hinata, kemarin Sakura kau kasih obat apa? Sepertinya itu manjur," bisik Ino saar melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Ohayou Ino, Hinata," Sakura tersenyum sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, syukurlah jika kau sudah sembuh. Kau tahu kelas ini semakin dingin ketika kau sakit kemarin," kata Ino.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kemarin aku tidak sakit Ino,"

"Ya sudahlah, terserah apa katamu. Dasar keras kepala," dengus Ino kesal, diikuti tawa geli dari Sakura dan Hinata.

"Haha, jangan seperti itu Ino. Bagaimana jika istirahat nanti aku traktir makan siang? Rasanya aku sudah lama tidak makan siang dengan kalian, tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri"

"Meninggalkanmu sendiri? Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi Sakura? Aku, Hinata dan Tenten berusaha keras mengejakmu untuk makan bersama, tapi kau selalu saja berkata 'tidak'. Mulutku serasa sampai berbusa ketika membujukmu," omel Ino, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi, namun Ino segera menyeret Sakura menuju kantin yang berada di belakang sekolah, dekat gerbang belakang dan lapangan basket. 

"Ino, jangan menyeretku," ucap Sakura kesal. Namun Ino tetaap saja cuek tanpa menghiraukan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengekor tak jauh dibelakang mereka.

Sesampainya dikantin Ino langsung duduk dibangku yang sering mereka tempati. "Baiklah, aku akan pesan makanan yang enak dan mahal untuk hari ini. Mumpung nona Haruno ini sedang baik hati, hehehe," ucap Ino diiringi tawa ketiga temannnya yang lain.

"Ya ya, pesanlah sesukamu Ino. Eeto~ aku titip dompetku ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Perlu aku temani Sakura?" tawar Tenten.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, kau pesan saja Tenten. Aku tinggal dulu,"

Letak toilet di kantin tersebut agak sedikit dibelakang, sehingga sedikit murid yang berlalu lalang disana. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Namun ia segera mengenyahkan prasangka itu dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi wanita. Tanpa diduga sesosok gadis berdiri di dalam, seakan menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Senyum sinis terpatri dibibir gadis itu,

"Kau.." Sakura bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Perlahan ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Yang ia lihat hanya tawa gadis itu yang telah berubah menjadi tawa kemenangan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama, Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Menonton teman-temannya yang lain bertanding dengan murid kelas 3.

"TEMEE..." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Nafas pemuda pirang itu sedikit memburu akibat berlari. 

"Kenapa Dobe?"

"Sakura..." ucap Naruto dengan nafas masih tersengal. "Tadi waktu di kamar mandi aku lihat Sakura dibawa oleh beberapa pemuda, sepertinya mereka bukan anak sekolah ini"

Raut wajah Sasuke yang semula datar berubah tegang, tangannya terkepal kuat. Kakinya hendak melangkah ketika tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali duduk.

"Biarkan, Sakura akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya itu tak percaya.

"Kau gila Teme, kau boleh saja ada masalah dengan Sakura. Tapi sekarang dia dalam bahaya, bagaimanapun dia teman kita Sakuke," oceh Naruto, namun Sasuke tetap tak menghiraukan kata-kata pemuda pirang itu. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On (beberapa hari sebelumnya)**

_Waktu itu Sasuke sedang berada di kamar Itachi, mencoba mencari buku untuk bahan reverensi tugasnya. "Aniki, kau punya buku tentang psikologi?" ucap Sasuke sambil mencari di rak buku yang berada dikamar kakaknya._

_"Sepertinya ada di mejaku. Kau cari saja sendiri," seru Itachi dari kamar mandi. Sasuke kemudian mencari buku yang ia butuhkan di meja sang kakak._

_"Ini dia," dengan cepat Sasuke menarik buku tersebut. Tanpa sengaja kertas yang terselip diantara buku yang ada dimeja itu terjatuh. Dengan malas Sasuke memungut kertas itu, namun tanpa sengaja ia membaca kata-kata yang tertera paling atas._

_"Rencana? Aniki ada rencana apa?" karena penasaran Sasuke memutusakan untuk membaca keseluruhan isi kertas tersebut. Alisnya bertaut ketika mendapati ada nama Sasori tertera disana._

_'Apa aniki kenal dengan Sasori?' batin Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan membaca._

_Sasuke mengeram kesal setelah membaca keseluruhan isi kertas tersebut. "Awas kau Aniki, aku tidak akan terjebak rencanamu," ujar Sasuke kesal._

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sakura lama sekali? Sebentar lagi masuk tapi dia belum kembali," ucap Ino khawatir .

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kelas, atau mungkin ke UKS," ucap Tenten berusaha berfikir positif.

"Semoga saja, kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas saja," kata Ino, Hinata dan Tenten hanya mengangguk setuju.

Namun hingga bel masuk berbunyi Sakura tidak juga kembali ke kelas. Ino berkali-kali mencoba mneghubungi Sakura, namun handphonenya mati. Sampai akhirnya bel pulang berdentang Sakura tetap tidak kembali ke kelas.

"Kemana sih anak itu, kenapa pula ponselnya mati," ucap Ino sambil berjalan mondar-mandir didepan kelas. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

"Bukannya tadi Sakura dengan kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Semula iya, tapi dia pamit ke kemar mandi. Setelah itu dia tidak kembali. Kami pikir Sakura sudah kembali ke kelas, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang dia tidak muncul," jawab Ino.

"Saat ini kita tidak bisa apa-apa, lapor polisi pun percuma karena batas orang dinyatakan hilang adalah 24 jam. Lebih baik kita pulang," ujar Shikamaru, diikuti anggukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Teme.. Jangan-jangan Sakura diculik?" bisik Naruto saat mereka keluar kelas.

"Memang," jawab Sasuke enteng, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang otouto?" kata Itachi melihat si adik memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

"Hn,"

"Eeto~ Sasuke, kau tidak lihat Sakura-chan sepulang tadi?" tanya Itachi ragu-ragu. Sasuke menatap dingin pemuda berambut panjang yang ada dihadapannya. 

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke tajam. "Bukankah dia sedang diculik oleh TUNANGANNYA sendiri, saat istirahat tadi" ujar Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'Tunangan'.

"Hah, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari catatan yang kau selipkan diantara buku di mejamu," ujar Sasuke datar. "Kau bersekongkol dengan tunangan Sakura, heh Aniki? Atau mungkin aku memanggilnya kakak ipar saja?"

"Hah, kau membaca semuanya ya? Pantas saja letak catatan itu berubah," ujar Itachi tanpa rasa bersalahnya. "Eh darimana kau tahu jika Sasori itu kakak Sakura?"

"Aku meminta Shikamaru mencari data tentang pemuda itu. Seperti yang kuduga, dia bukan tunangan Sakura. Tapi tak ku sangka, kau dan dia sudah satu sekolah sejak SMP,"

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu. Sedikit bangga pada adiknya ini, benar-benar mengambarkan tekad seorang Uchiha. Tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketik megetahui nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Moshi moshi. Hn, ada apa?"

_"Sasuke sudah sampai rumah?"_

"Iya, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang. Ada apa?"

_"Sakura tidak ada disekolah, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana,"  
><em>

"Hah, Sakura tidak ada? Tunggu, Sasuke tadi kau bilang kapan Sakura diculik?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Saat jam istirahat, memang ada apa?"

Iris mata Itachi melebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Rencana yang aku susun dengan Sasori dilaksanakan saat jam pulang sekolah, bukan pada jam istirahat,"

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar kata-kata Itachi. 'Jika bukan Sasori, lalu siapa yang membawa Sakura,' batin Sasuke.

"Sasori kau dimana? Cepat ke rumahku, sepertinya ada orang lain yang mengeksekusi rencana kita," ucap Itachi cepat. Terdengar pekikan kaget dan umpatan marah diujung telfon, kemudian tak berapa lama telfonpun ditutup. Itachi beralih menatap Sakuke yang membatu.

"Jika bukan Sasori, lalu siapa?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau ingat bagaimana sosok yang membawa Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya langsung. Tapi Naruto..." ucap Sasuke. "Naruto, dia pasti tahu. Aku akan ke tempat Naruto, jika Sasori datang pergilah ke tampat Naruto. Aku akan menunggu disana," ucap Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH, Sakura beneran diculik?" seru Naruto ketika Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Naruto hendak pergi ketika Sasuke datang ke rumahnya dengan berlari sambil memanggil namanya.

"Kemungkinan besar iya," ucap Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin agar bisa berfikir jernih. "Sebentar lagi aniki dan Sasori akan kesini, aku juga sudah menghubungi Shikamaru dan Kiba,"

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru datang, disusul Kiba yang membawa Akamaru. Reaksi mereka berdua sama seperti reaksi Naruto ketika Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang dialami Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa Sakura? Dia anak baru di sini, kemungkinan mempunyai musuh hanya 45 persen. Kecuali jika berhadapan dengan para fansmu Sasuke," ujar Kiba diikuti gong-gongan setuju dari Akamaru.

"Kau punya musuh?" potong Shikamaru. Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Apa mungkin anak sekolah sebelah, mereka balas dendam karena kita menghajar mereka tempo hari,"

"Kemungkinan itu ada Naruto, tapi kecil sekali. Lagi pula 'pelajaran' yang kita beri kemarin kurasa cukup untuk membuat mereka tidak berurusan dengan kita lagi, kecuali jika mereka memang nekad mencari gara-gara dengan kita" ucap Shikamaru.

Keempat pemuda itu nampak terdiam, berusaha mencari kemungkinan siapa yang menculik Sakura. Tak beberapa lama, Itachi datang dengan diikuti Sasori. Wajah Sasori yang baby face nampak dilingkupi awan kekhawatiran. Tak ia sangka permainan yang ia susun akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui siapa yang membawa Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan nada panik. Keempat pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sial," umpat Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa perlu kita lapor polisi? Toh sudah ada saksi kan?"

"Kita tidak bisa gegabah Sasori," ujar Itachi berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus Sakura? Jika mereka minta uang pasti akan menghubungi, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar," Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Drrt... Ddrrtt.. Ddrrtt...

Sasuke segera merogoh kantong jaketnya, mengambil handphone yang ia rasa bergetar. Alisnya berkerut melihat subjek yang ada di e-mail yang baru saja masuk.

_To : Sasuke_

_From : XXX_

_Subjek : Ready for game?_

Dengan terburu, pemuda itu membuka e-mail tersebut. Desisan marah terdengar ketika ia membaca isi e-mail tersebut.

_Gadismu ada padaku. Jika kau ingin ia kembali dengan selamat, datanglah ke gedung bekas pabrik yang ada di pinggir rel kereta api. Jam 7 malam ini. Jangan bawa siapa-siapa. Kita selesaikan pertandingan kita tempo hari. _

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah. "Sial, kenapa aku tidak sadar,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlari meninggalkan kediaman Naruto. Semua yang ada disana nampak bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sasori hendak mengikuti Sasuke, namun dihalang oleh Itachi.

"Sepertinya ini masalah yang harus ia bereskan sendiri," ucap Itachi sambil memandang punggung adiknya yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pagar kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Ohayou minna~ gomenasai chap ini telat pake banget, soalnya baru sempet akhir-akhir ini. Hah, ceritanya semakin gak jelas dan gak ketulungan anehnya. Akemi bener-bener kehilangan arah (bahkan lupa konsep awalnya #plak #timpuksandal). Kalo boleh jujur ini amat sangat melenceng jauh dari konsep awal Akemi.**

**Niat awalnya (sebenernya) cuman bikin konflik antar kelas, tapi ternyata melebar dan meluber kemana-mana. Malah akemi sendiri gak tahu ini nanti endingnya gimana -,-". Yah biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab. BTW~ Arigatou buat readers yang sudah review, follow dan fav #pelukcium :* Buat silent readers juga terima kasih sudah mau baca dan nunggu kelanjutannya. Untuk info chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Akemi gak mau lagi PHP, nanti dimarahin readers #hiks T-T**

**Yosh~ segitu saja dari Akemi. Semoga chap kali ini gak terlalu mengecewakan, gak terlalu geje, gak terlalu gantung, gak terlalu jelas, serta gak terlalu gak terlalu yang lainnya... Jangn lupa Review ya hehehe *deep bow***

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya… Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Gadismu ada padaku. Jika kau ingin ia kembali dengan selamat, datanglah ke bekas pabrik yang ada di pinggir rel kereta api. Jam 7 malam ini. Jangan bawa siapa-siapa. Kita selesaikan pertandingan kita tempo hari. _

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah. "Sial, kenapa aku tidak sadar,"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlari meninggalkan kediaman Naruto. Semua yang ada disana nampak bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sasori hendak mengikuti Sasuke, namun dihalang oleh Itachi.

"Sepertinya ini masalah yang harus ia bereskan sendiri," ucap Itachi sambil memandang punggung adiknya yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pagar kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Trouble Class, Trouble Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OCC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**6**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang di laluinya. Saat ini hanya Sakura yang ada dipikirannya. Jarak antar rumah Naruto dengan tempat yang dimaksud cukup jauh. Sasuke mulai merasakan kakinya mati rasa.

Sasuke mulai bisa melihat gedung tua yang tidak terpakai di seberang rel yang di maksud dalam e-mail yang ia terima. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di tak jauh dari sana. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar ditangan kanannya.

"Masih kurang setengah jam, lebih baik aku mengumpulkan tenaga dan menyusun rencana," gumam Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sakura..." kepala Sasuke menegadah, menatap bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit di atasnya. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sakura. Rasa bersalah membuncah di dada Sasuke. Andai saja pemuda itu tidak mendiamkan Sakura, andai saja dia berani untuk segera mengungkapkan isi hatinya, andai saja dia terus bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Diamlah, gadis manis. Sebentar lagi pangeranmu akan datang, dan juga akan pergi dengan cepat," ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver sebahu dengan deretan gigi runcing mirip ikan.

Sakura nampak terikat ditengah gedung yang nampak tek terawat itu. Rambut merah mudanya nampak acak-acakan, mulutnya tersumpal oleh sehelai kain. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas, namun matanya nampak memandang beberapa pemuda yang ada disana penuh rasa marah.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu dia. Tugas kalian hanya membuat Sasuke babak belur dan merasakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Biarkan gadis itu melihat pangerannya sekarat," iris Sakura menajam mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Ia hafal betul suara siapa itu.

"Kau ini memang sadis Karin," ucap pemuda berambut silver tadi.

"Diam kau Suigetsu,"

"Terserah apa katamu, Karin. Tapi yang penting dia harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat Konan koma," kata seorang pemuda berambut oranye. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan dan kesedihan

"Ya, kita memang harus memberinya pelajaran Yahiko," ujar Karin, yang tanpa pemuda sadari terdapat senyum tipis disana.

'Konan koma?' batin Sakura. Wajah manis Konan terbayang jelas di benak Sakura. Waluapun mereka hanya berkenalan sebentar, Sakura sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai saudaranya sendiri. 'Tapi tunggu, bukannya Konan sedang ke Kirigakure mengunjungi neneknya? Bagaimana dia bisa koma?' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Waktunya sudah tiba, kita harus bersiap-siap. Kita selesaikan malam ini juga," ujar Yahiko.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Sasori nampak terduduk lesu. Tangannya mengepal kuat, kekhawatiran, cemas, marah terkumpul menjadi satu. Berkali-kali dengusan marah terdengar dari sulung Haruno tersebut. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tenanglah Sasori, serahkan pada Sasuke. Dia pasti bisa membawa Sakura pulang dengan selamat," ujar Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, hah? Dan bagaimana aku bisa tenang jka nyawa adikku di petaruhkan?" ujar Sasori, nada bicaranya sudah naik dua oktaf.

"Karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau," ujar Itachi tenang. "Dia juga pasti akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya,"

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Tapi insting sebagai kakak terlalu kuat, apalagi Sakura adalah adik satu-satunya yang dia punya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba percaya. Tapi jika sampai jam 12 dia tidak kembali, kita cari dia. Hei anak bertato terbalik, anjingmu harus bisa melacak keberadaan pemuda itu," Kiba hanya mengangguk paham, diikuti gong-gongan semangat dari Akamaru.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk sekarang kita serahkan pada Sasuke,"

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 9 malam Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung yang ada diseberangnya. Langkah kakinya mantap, tekadnya bulat.

"Tunggu aku Sakura," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Setibanya di depan gedung, Sasuke melihat dua orang berdiri di dekat pintu. Satu orang berpawakan kurus, satunya lagi berbadan tinggi besar.

"Dia sudah menunggumu," ujar pemuda yang berpawakan kurus. Kemudian memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengikuti pemuda berpawakan kurus tersebut, sedangkan pemuda yang satunya berjalan dibelakangnya. Sasuke dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan yang nampak tidak terawat karena nampak berdebu dan banyak pecahan kaca yang bertebaran. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya menahan marah ketika melihat Sakura tengah terikat di tengan ruangan.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," ujar Yahiko saat melihat Sasuke.

"Apa maumu Yahiko?" kata Sasuke to-the-point. Pemuda itu ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

"Wah... wah... ternyata kau tidak sabaran Sasuke-kun?" Secara otomatis Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara, terkejut mendapati Karin berdiri disana. Gadis itu memasang senyum termanisnya, yang malah membuat Sasuke muak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Yahiko.

"Jangan hiraukan wanita itu," ujar Yahiko. "Baiklah kita selesaikan masalah kita yang waktu itu belum selesai,"

"Ya kita selesaikan," ujar Sasuke.

Tanpa di komando pemuda kurus yang tadi mengantar Sasuke berusaha menerjang pemuda itu. Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke mampu menghindar. Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan pemuda itu dan membantingnya, membuat pemuda tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

Melihat temannya jatuh terkapar, pemuda yang bertubuh besar bersiap memukul Sasuke dengan tongkat yang ada ditangannya. Sasuke menunduk untuk menghindar, kemudian menendang tengkuk pemuda itu.

Namun tanpa diduga Sasuke, beberapa pemuda lain telah siap untuk menghajarnya. Diserang secara tiba-tiba tak membuat pemuda dark blue itu kewalahan, malah sebaliknya. Pemuda yang menyerang Sasuke nampak kewalahan dengan perlawanan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Hasilnya semua pemuda yang tadi menyerang Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya.

Karin memandang kagum namun juga ngeri. Sedangkan Yahiko mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke tetap berdiri tegak.

"Dasar tak berguna," Yahiko melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menghadapi pemuda itu. Karena terlalu fokus pada Yahiko, Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran Suigetsu yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Brrukk...

Suigetsu menghantam tengkuk Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang terikat hanya bisa berusaha meronta, air matanya mengalir melihat Sasuke terkapar.

"Dua tahun lalu kau menghajarku, sekarang aku yang akan menghajarmu," ujar Yahiko meraih kerah Sasuke. Beberapa pemuda yang tadi dihajar Sasuke mulai bangkit dan menyeret tubuh Sasuke, mendudukkannya disebuah kursi dan mengikatnya.

Setelah selesai, Yahiko menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan dir. Dengan keras Yahiko memukul kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersadar.

"Bukan saatnya tidur Sasuke, masalah kita belum selesai,"

"Dengar Yahiko, aku sudah menjauhi Konan sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita. Aku sudah tidak menanggapi dirinya. Hanya saja dia dan iblis betina yang ada disana yang sering menggangguku, lagi pula aku sudah punya orang lain yang aku sukai" ucap Sasuke.

Yahiko mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sakuke, "Tapi kau tahu, Konan masih menaruh hati padamu sampai sekarang. Padahal aku dan dia sudah berpacaran, tapi nyatanya dia masih saja mengharapkanmu. Ketika dia tahu kau menyukai gadis lain, dia memutusakan untuk loncat dari apartemennya. Dan sekarang dia koma,"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yahiko. Tak sengaja iris onyxnya berpapasan dengan iris emerald Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu menggeleng padanya, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa Konan sedang koma?" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Karin yang memberi tahuku,"

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja dengan gadis iblis itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menghina. "Kau masih saja polos seperti dulu Yahiko,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kau yakin Konan memang koma? Kalau ia, apa kau tahu dia sedang dirumah sakit mana? Dan kalau kau memang pacarnya, kenapa kau mendapat info itu dari Karin? Bukannya dari orang tua atau rumah sakitnya langsung,"

Yahiko tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Nampanya pemuda itu mulai memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Dari sorot mata Sakura, Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu nampak lega serta nampak sorot rindu diiris Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat," suara seseorang memecah keheningan. Semua yang ada disana menoleh, mendapati Sasori, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto berdiri disana. "Seharusnya kau memulih penjaga pintu yang lebih tangguh," ujar Itachi.

"Cih, dasar tak berguna. Serang mereka," perintah Yahiko.

Pertarungan berjalan tak seimbang karena anak buah Yahiko lebih banyak. Namun melawan Sasori, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto bukan hal yang mudah. Buktinya semua anak buah Yahiko terkapar tak berdaya.

Yahiko mendengus kesal. Pemuda itu hendak menyerang Sasori saat sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yahiko.." suara merdu tersebut berhasil membuat Yahiko menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Konan.. Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau koma?" tanya Yahiko dengan terbata.

"Koma? Aku sehat-sehat saja." ujar Konan menghampiri Yahiko yang berdiri membatu. Sementara itu Sasori dan Itachi berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"Tapi kata Karin kau sedang terbaring koma, sehingga kau tidak bisa menghubungiku,"

"Yahiko, aku sedang ke Kirigakure menjenguk nenek disana, bukankah minggu kemarin aku sudah pemit padamu?" ujar Konan sambil membelai lembut wajah Yahiko.

"Benarkah? Tapi kata Karin, kau koma karena lompat dari apartemenmu karena kau tahu Sasuke mencintai orang lain,"

Konan tertawa geli, "Semua itu bohong Yahiko, lagi pula kenapa aku harus berbuat bodoh seperti itu. Aku kan sudah punya dirimu. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku Yahiko,"

Wajah Yahiko berubah merah mendengar kata-kata Konan. Kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat. "Sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada Sasuke dan Sakura," ujar Konan. Akhirnya semua merasa lega. Hanya karena salah paham semua masalah menjadi panjang. Sakura menghela nafas lega, semua telah berakhir. Namun ia sadar kesalahpahamannya dengan Sasuke belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demikian penampilan dari perwakilan Sosial Three, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah. Oke selanjutnya adalah penampilan spesial dari Sains Two, kita sambut Sasuke Uchiha," riuh penonton menggema di aula utama Konoha High School.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki panggung, kemudian meraih gitar akustik yang telah tersedia disana. Riuh penontonton semakin heboh. Para gadis mulai menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Selamat malam semuanya," kata Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku berada disini bersama seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, namun aku memutuskan untuk tampil sendiri,"

Sakura yang berada di bangku penonton hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Ino dan Hinata mengelus pelan punggung Sakura berusaha memberi gadis itu semangat.

"Hei, Haruno Sakura," ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memandang pemuda itu bingung. "Dengarkan lagu ini baik-baik,"

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Semua penonton menatap Sasuke kagum. Sasuke menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars Just The Way You Are dengan penuh penghayatan. Sakura memandang kagum Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya kearah panggung.

"Apa-apaan sih Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Naruto. Namun sia-sia, tenaga Naruto lebih kuat darinya. Alhasil Naruto berhasil mendorong Sakura kedekat Sasuke tepat saat pemuda itu menyanyikan lirik terakhir.

"Lagu ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak mau berduet denganmu karena aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untukmu. Aku ingin kau tetap berada disampingku, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Kata-kata "terima" menggema diseluruh penjuru aula, membuat wajah Sakura berubah merah. Dengan malu-malu Sakura mengangguk pelan, membuat senyum mengembang sempurna diwajah Sasuke. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat kemudian memeluknya erat. Suara siulan dan tepukan penonton membahana melihat aksi penembakan itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan, tangan mereka saling bertaut erat. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah mereka berdua. Dan kisah mereka di Sains Two akan terus berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ohayou Minna~ akhirnya TAMAT. Lega BGT. Akemi mau minta maaf kalau selama FF ini (dari chap 1 sampai 6), Akemi banyak melakukan kesalahan, misalnya TYPO (suer gak sengaja ^-^V) Maaf juga kalau FF ini endingnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian semua #lemparsaya**

**Makasih buat para readers telah mengikuti FF ini, buat yang selama ini reviews, follow, dan favs. Semoga kalian puas dengan karya Akemi kali ini, kalau tidak puas silahkan marahi saya #plak.**

**Yosh~ sekian dulu Akemi gak tahu lagi mau nulis apa. Silahkan direview :D**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di**** FF Akemi berikutnya****... Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara~**


End file.
